Un Enigmatico Universo Trad A Riddled Universe
by Spica M
Summary: Traducción. Ser el recipiente de la orden de Merlín y tener su foto en las tarjetas de ranas de chocolate no es un gran logro para el sanador Tom Riddle. Como el sanador jefe del hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas nada lo sorprende. No sabía que su vida iba a dar un giro de 180 grados con la llegada de un chico de lentes y cabello alborotado a través del velo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertencen a J.K. Rowling y la historia le pertenece a Hazeldragon que amablemente me dejó traducir su historia "A Riddled Universe"

Link de la historia original: /s/8678567/1/A-Riddled-Universe

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El sanador Riddle no estaba contento. Su día debía ser de relajación y descanso, o al menos eso fue lo que le prometió a sus hijos. Había intentado mantener esa promesa, pero no había sido su culpa si él era indispensable y el mundo mágico había decidido mandar su buen juicio de vacaciones y actuar como idiotas. Cuántas veces ha entrenado e instruido a su personal en San Mungo para tratar con emergencias y aun así, cuando el autobús noctambulo choca contra alguna tienda departamental en Manchester, todo su equipo médico en emergencias empieza a correr en círculos como pollos sin cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza, 'Esto es porque no puedo permitirme tener vacaciones. Sin mí, todo el lugar se desmoronaría.' Talvez es él quien tiene altos estándares. En su permanencia como jefe de San Mungo, el hospital ha tenido el más alto estatus de recuperaciones al igual que el menor número de muertes desde su comienzo.

'Es mi culpa el que no quiera que el estándar que fijé para mi hospital no caiga,' sisea a Nagini. 'Ellos no tienen ninguna consideración por mis instrucciones, ¡esos idiotas!' Nagini plácidamente se arrastraba observando su entorno; después de todo, su maestro siempre se quejaba, raramente estaba satisfecho.

Tan pronto como llegó a la sala de emergencia de San Mungo, rápidamente comenzó a impartir instrucciones mientras chequeaba las heridas y deshacía el daño. "Carson, revisa al hombre a tu derecha y asegúrate de poner la presión suficiente en esa herida. Logan, ¿eres un muggle o tienes una varita? Gratifícame, ¡usándola¡" Ladró las ordenes con tanta facilidad, que incluso los sanadores que escaparon de su radar, se esforzaron en su trabajo lo más meticulosamente posible porque el jefe de San Mungo era conocido por ser un duro capataz.

"por favor aumenta tu velocidad. Estoy seguro que los pacientes no requerirán tu asistencia si mueren primero. Este es uno de los mejores hospitales en todo el mundo mágico. No dejaré que tu actitud descuidada me avergüence" dijo mientras terminaba de tratar a su décimo paciente. "Por supuesto, si tú quieres que haga todo tu trabajo puedes seguir en tu velocidad actual, me aseguraré de cobrar tu paga también," gruñó.

Mientras estaba conjurando una poción rebastecedora de sangre en el cuerpo de un paciente, escuchó la puerta abrirse. "¿más víctimas?" Preguntó, su concentración no dejaba a su paciente.

"¿no debería estar en casa?" Un joven sanador le preguntó al tiempo que vino a asistir mientras Riddle finalizaba con un paciente.

"¿y regresar para encontrar este hospital en ruinas? No lo creo. ¿Por qué no me contactaste antes, Remus? Podría haber estado aquí más rápido y no tener que confiar en Smudgens para que me diga que está pasando." Dijo en medio de su rabieta, volteándose hacia su protegido. Remus Lupin había mostrado ser un prometedor sanador desde joven y siempre ha tenido una debilidad por el muchacho.

"Es porque no lo necesitamos. Estamos funcionando suficientemente bien sin usted" Remus dijo tranquilamente pensando que su declaración había ganado el grito del sanador que estaba junto a ellos. Remus rodó sus ojos, el Sanador Riddle podría hablar duramente, pero su ladrido es peor que su mordida. Entonces tuvo que controlar sus expresiones, porque la imagen de Riddle como un perro flotaba en su mente.

"! No soy ni seré jamás comparado con un perro ¡" El sanador Riddle espetó. Remus parpadeo y entonces se dio cuenta que Riddle debía haber empleado legilimencia.

"Por supuesto que estoy usando legilimencia, imbécil. ¿Cómo más podría lograr un pronóstico apropiado?" Dijo y agregó rápidamente cuando sintió que Remus iba a protestar, "No es mi culpa si tu no aprendes oclumencia. Cualquier tonto que no lo aprende, merece que su mente sea leída."

Remus rodó sus ojos de nuevo, Riddle siempre tenía una excusa para todo en el planeta tierra y mientras que sus métodos no son ortodoxos, era una de las mentes más brillantes que el mundo haya visto. Es por eso que a los otros sanadores no les importa mojar sus pantalones de miedo, siempre que puedan alardear de trabajar para Riddle.

"se supone que debería estar en descanso y relajación, señor. No quiere que le informe a Serena de su desobediencia." Remus sonrió, la única persona o personas que Riddle podría escuchar eran su hija y nuera. De otro modo, él era el hombre más terco que Remus haya conocido.

"¿me estas amenazando, Remus? ¿Con mi hija? ¿Piensas que estoy asustado de ella?" Riddle preguntó, levantando una ceja. Incluso si su hija era su debilidad, él no iba a transmitirlo al mundo.

"Ella está solo a un Patronus de distancia y usted sabe que podemos manejarnos bien sin usted. Es un trabajólico señor, merece un descanso. Sus hijos están extremadamente preocupados por usted. No puede permitirse probar suerte con su salud. Es demasiado negligente cuando se trata de su persona señor, mientras cuida muy bien de otros. Podemos encargarnos sin usted señor, ¡no se preocupe por eso!" Remus dijo. Sabía que tenía agallas para oponerse a Riddle, ningún otro sanador podría siquiera soñar con hacer eso; el Sanador Riddle es una figura extremadamente intimidante. Pero Remus lo conoce desde que era pequeño, idealizaba al hombre y es por eso que se convirtió en un sanador. Después de todo, es a causa de Riddle es que puede vivir una vida normal.

"¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en atender a esas víctimas, Remus?" preguntó Riddle, desesperadamente tratando de ganar tiempo. No va a ser espantado de su trabajo sin dar pelea.

"Estaba atendiendo a Mundungus Fletcher. Aparentemente estaba tratando de venderle a alguna gente en el callejón Knockturn cosas falsas. Ellos lo convirtieron en su blanco de prueba," Remus sacudió su cabeza; Dung era favorito en el hospital porque era casi un residente. Uno de los sanadores había incluso sugerido darle a él su propia cama.

"Es gente como Fletcher quienes nos garantizan un suministro diario de pacientes. Deberías estar agradecido con él," Dijo Riddle.

"señor ¿no se suponía que se iba?" Preguntó Remus un poco exasperado. Le hubiera dado un empujón a Riddle hacia la puerta, si no tuviera miedo de ser maldecido.

"Me iré cuando esté seguro de que la condición de mis pacientes no sea critica." Riddle dijo, sabía que solo estaba perdiendo tiempo. Pero no iba a ir a casa a aburrirse hasta la muerte.

"¿Por qué no toma la posición de profesor que Dumbledore ha estado ofreciéndole? Eso podría mantenerlo ocupado y también no agotaría su salud."

"Oh, por supuesto Remus. Después de todo, no es nada agotador enseñar a algunos estudiantes idiotas y con suerte, ellos van a ser lo suficientemente respetuosos hacia mí como para mantener sus hormonas en línea. ¡No lo creo!" Riddle dijo. ¿Cuándo va a entrarle a Dumbledore a la cabeza que no es la persona ideal para ser impuesta sobre sus preciosos estudiantes? Probablemente, todos esos caramelos de limón se fueron a la cabeza del viejo excéntrico. No estaría sorprendido si Albus conoce su fin asfixiándose con un caramelo de limón. Podría incluso imaginar el encabezado que Skeeter podría hacer. '! El vencedor de Grindelwald conoce su fin con un dulce muggle ¡Los caramelos de limón van a recibir el beso del Dementor!'

"talvez, debería ejecutar la práctica de Steve en Cokeworth" Riddle se preguntaba, tal vez era la solución perfecta para quitarse a esa molesta gente de su espalda.

"Se supone que debería tomar un descanso de sanar y eso incluye sanación muggle también. Pero, entonces talvez es la única cosa adecuada para usted, después de todo, puede no tener el aguante para enseñar," dijo Remus con calma, preparándose para la explosión.

"¿a qué te refieres con que no tengo aguante para enseñar? Es la declaración más ridícula que nunca ha dejado tu boca, y no trates de usar tácticas Slytherin para hacerme tomar esa posición. Soy el heredero de Slytherin. Conozco cada truco del libro," decía Riddle en una rabieta. '¿Cómo se atreve a usar esas astutas maniobras en mí? ¡Yo inventé muchas de esas!'

"Talvez deba darle a Nagini un descanso. Debe estar cansada de estar enrollada en su brazo. Pienso que Nagini está un poco más grande, estoy sorprendido que pueda enroscarse en su brazo tan perfectamente," dijo Remus.

"Por supuesto, ella es grande. Pero olvidas que soy un mago. Puedo usar magia. Tal vez, si trabajas duro y lo deseas con fervor, podrías convertirte en un mago también," Riddle dijo sarcásticamente, '¿es su culpa el estar rodeado de idiotas sin cerebro?'

Una de las víctimas, un niño de nueve años, había recuperado la conciencia y comenzó a señalar a Riddle "Hey, te conozco. Eres el Sanador Riddle. ¿Puedes autografiar mi tarjeta de ranas de chocolate de ti? ¿Eres quién inventó la cura para la licantropía? ¡Gracias a ti no hay vampiros cerca!" Remus, quien estaba cerca, empezó a reírse alegremente.

"Cállate Remus o me aseguraré de que te estrangules con esas estúpidas tarjetas de ranas de chocolate a las que eres aficionado. ¿No te parece como si fuera ayer cuando te curé de la licantropía? ¡Qué triste! Ahora el mundo tiene menos un vampiro brillante," Riddle remarcó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Los vampiros no brillan," protestó el niño.

"Y la licantropía es la condición que aflige a los hombres lobo," Riddle dijo. Terminó de tratar a otro paciente. "Si el futuro del mundo mágico yace en las espaldas de mentes tan brillantes, entonces debemos rendirnos ante los muggles. Talvez, ellos nos muestren clemencia, y entonces podemos encontrar empleo haciendo de magos en las fiestas de cumpleaños de los niños muggles. ¡El futuro no se veía más brillante!"

Una sanadora aprendiz entró a la habitación bastante nerviosa y mientras se acercaba a Riddle, ella empezó a inquietarse con sus manos. "Bueno, has interrumpido mi trabajo. Más vale que sea importante." Riddle escupió, igualando a un basilisco en la mirada hacia ella.

"El Auror Dawlish está esperándolo afuera," ella dijo rápidamente, sus acciones tanto como su ser, deseaban estar en cualquier lugar menos ese.

"¡Interrumpiste mi trabajo, para decirme que el más torpe auror en la faz de la tierra necesita atención medica!" Riddle entonces pausó y la miro detenidamente, entonces dijo en un tono más tranquilo, "Dile a Dawlish que estaré con él en un minuto."

Ella corrió rápidamente fuera de la habitación, agradecida de al fin haber escapado de la presencia de Riddle. "Tiene razón sobre Dawlish. ¿Por qué entonces debe ir usted mismo a atenderlo? Podría enviar a Logan." Remus dijo mientras miraba alrededor para ver que Logan estaba aún en su cuarto paciente. "no es muy necesario."

"Si Dawlish requiriese atención médica, entonces no gastaría ninguno de mis sanadores. Pero vino requiriendo mi presencia en el ministerio de magia," respondió Riddle con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" preguntó Remus perplejo, la aprendiz no mencionó nada.

"! Legilimencia, mi querido Remus!" Riddle rio al ver la cara confundida de Remus y entonces, sacudió la cabeza. La literatura muggle es prácticamente ignorada en el mundo mágico. Pero en términos de literatura, los muggles están muy por delante que sus contrapartes mágicas. Riddle nunca les leyó a sus hijos las historias de dormir de "Los Cuentos de Bedle el Bardo". ¡Babbitty Rabbitty y su cepa carcajeante, mucho menos!

"Remus termina de curar a estos niños y quiero un reporte de las condiciones de los pacientes después de que termines de sanarlos." Riddle suspiró, mientras usaba su varita para quitarse la sangre de su ropa. "Voy al departamento de misterios."

"Seguro señor. Buena suerte," dijo Remus con una sonrisa. Por mucho que respete a su mentor, la atmosfera se volvió menos tensa sin él.

"¡Vamos Dawlish! ¡Ponme al día!" Riddle dijo impacientemente mientras salía de la sala de emergencias, después de colocarse su túnica de viaje y dirigirse a la red Flu.

"El auror Moody está en una charla con los Inefables, Sanador Riddle," dijo Dawlish luchando por mantenerse al paso de Riddle.

Riddle rodo los ojos, si este es el estado físico entre los aurores; se estremeció al pensar en cómo serían capaces de tratar con un real peligro contra el mundo mágico. El último gran peligro que hubo fue Grindelwald.

"Lo sé. Lo sé. Alguien ha cruzado el velo. Eso hace un total de dos," dijo Riddle impaciente. El ya había usado legilimencia en Dawlish, pero el idiota estaba muy enfocado en tratar de recuperar el aliento que en la nueva adquisición que llegó del velo. Su mente estaba vacía excepto por cosas triviales y Riddle se dio cuenta que Moody no había confiado en Dawlish con mucha información. ¡Hombre sabio!

Después de llegar al ministerio por flu, Riddle se apareció rápidamente hacia el departamento de misterios. Las barreras que cubren al ministerio son espantosamente débiles. Talvez, debería mencionarle eso al ministro Crouch.

Los inefables y aurores estaban reunidos alrededor de un cuerpo que yacía en el piso. Riddle tenía su varita lista y esperaba que no fuese tan tarde. Él no quería repetir la experiencia de la otra pobre alma que había llegado a través del velo.

"Déjenme pasar. ¡No se amontonen!" La voz de Riddle rebotó e hizo eco en las paredes de la cámara. La multitud rápidamente se hizo a un lado para dejar camino a Riddle. Riddle no era un mago con el cual meterse.

"Riddle, ya era hora de que llegaras. Este chico vino a través del velo. Déjame levitarlo a mi oficina y entonces puedes sanarlo" dijo Moody.

"no uses magia para cargar al chico, puedes tensionar su núcleo" Dijo Riddle mientras contemplaba al muchacho inconsciente con cabello alborotado.

"Tenemos jurisdicción sobre el chico. Es de una dimensión alterna. Por lo tanto, es nuestro para experimentar," dijo uno de los inefables valientemente, pensaron unos. 'debe ser un Griffindor' pensó Riddle. Nadie más habría querido incurrir en la ira del sanador Riddle y el auror Moody combinados.

"Por supuesto. Tómenlo. Es todo suyo. Y yo que había creído que los inefables habían aprendido de sus errores pasados ¿o es que el residente permanente en el pabellón cerrado del hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas escapa de su memoria? Él también era una víctima de su experimentación," dijo Riddle sarcásticamente, él no tiene absoluta paciencia para estirados oficiales del ministerio estrictamente respetuosos de la ley, especialmente cuando la vida de un chico esta puesta en la balanza.

"disculpe, Sanador Riddle," respondió el inefable hoscamente.

"Vamos Allie. Estos cretinos ya han gastado valioso tiempo," dijo Riddle mirando a Moody. Moody asintió y tomó al chico, cargándolo hasta su oficina.

"Cualquiera que se interponga en el camino de Moody va a recibir su final por mi varita," Dijo Riddle en voz amenazadora y baja. Obviamente, la multitud decreció considerablemente.

Riddle volvió su atención al chico que Moody estaba cargando. Lucía como de quince años y estaba seriamente desnutrido. Su mano estaba llena de cicatrices. Riddle pensó que el chico se asemejaba a James Potter. Pero eso era imposible, James debería tener treinta y ocho y solo tiene dos hijas gemelas, no un hijo. Charlus, el padre de james, no debería tener un hijo lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su nieto y él ama a Dorea demasiado como para tener un amorío. Entonces, ¿Quién es este chico?

Solo cuando el Auror Moody dejó al chico en una silla que Riddle transfiguró en una cama, Riddle se dio cuenta de la inusual cicatriz, que nunca antes había visto, marcada en la frente del chico. Estaba marcada con la forma de un rayo.

**Continuará**

* * *

Como dije arriba, la historia no me pertence, no es slash pero es una excelente historia que no podia dejar de seguir hasta que terminó y ahora la traduzco con el permiso de la autora.

Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer en el primer capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

"¿has estabilizado su presión?" pregunto Moody críticamente.

"Por supuesto que lo hice. Estoy monitoreando sus signos vitales ahora mismo," replicó Riddle en un tono tenso que no se le escapó a Moody.

"¿debería llamar por flu a San Mungo por ayuda?" preguntó Moody con preocupación, cuando se trata de sanación, él siempre ha confiado en el buen juicio de Riddle.

"¿Y arriesgarme a que esos inefables idiotas se roben al chico? ¡No lo creo! Mira lo que hicieron la última vez. Si podrías proteger tu oficina, entonces podemos prevenir el acceso desde el exterior," replicó Riddle mientras abría su kit de sanación que usualmente lleva encogido entre sus ropas, "Podrías informar también a Albus, Moody."

"Le enviaré un Patronus," dijo Moody y efectivamente, un carnero plateado salió pasando cerca de Riddle. Pero la concentración de Riddle no se movía del chico.

"Me recuerda a James," dijo Moody tranquilamente. "¿debo enviar un Patronus a Charlus también?"

"haz lo que desees, Allie. Pero hasta que encontremos quien es el chico y su historia, no quisiera envolver a los Potter. Son demasiado emocionales," Dijo Riddle. '! Malditos Griffindor ¡'

"Me asusta que el chico pueda perder la cabeza como el otro hombre que vino a través del velo. ¿Cuál era su nombre?" preguntó Moody.

"No lo sé," Riddle mintió suavemente. No quería que la identidad del otro viajero dimensional se supiera. Sabía cuáles podrían ser las repercusiones. "Pero el hombre parece haber sido afectado previamente por los dementores, posiblemente por su encarcelación en Azkaban."

"¿un prisionero? Entonces debeos redoblar la seguridad del pabellón cerrado. En caso de que ataque. Vigilancia constante, como siempre digo," dijo Moody quien parecía como si quisiera ir por flu a San Mungo sin perder más tiempo.

"él parece tener el coeficiente mágico de un squib, pero eso es talvez por nuestros amados inefables. Cuando declaro que perdió la cabeza, no significa que sea mentalmente inestable. Al contrario, parece completamente perdido, como si solo estuviera presente físicamente," Riddle suspiro; no quería que este chico de cabello desarreglado sufriera el mismo destino.

"Dumbledore ha llegado. Bajaré las barreras," dijo Moody al tiempo que comenzó a trabajar.

"! Saludos, mis queridos muchachos ¡ Espléndida mañana ¿no es cierto?" Dijo Albus Dumbledore animadamente, haciendo una gran aparición usando sus excéntricas túnicas con adornos morados.

Riddle suspiro, masajeando el puente de su nariz; esperaba prevenir la migraña que estaba amenazando con aparecer. Su día no comenzó como lo usual; un accidente múltiple, aunque sea una calamidad para unos, es solo un día de trabajo para otros, tratar con Albus no lo es. Riddle respeta a Albus, pero el encuentra a la exuberancia del viejo extravagante agotadora. Albus siempre parece tener sus dedos en cada pastel. Interferencia debería ser el segundo nombre de Albus en lugar de 'Percival Wolfy Y Algo Mas'

"su condición ha mejorado," dijo Riddle lacónicamente, estaba preocupado por el chico. También se sentía limitado por Albus, quien siempre ha querido que Riddle enseñe en Hogwarts. '¡Imaginar el trabajar junto a él!' Riddle se cuestionaba como Minie y Artie lo hacían. 'Deben ser masoquistas,' pensaba.

"¿La condición de quien, Tom?" Preguntó Albus, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules. Moody sacudió la cabeza. Albus siempre ha tratado de hostigar a Tom y Tom usualmente trata de tomar el buen camino y no tomar represalias, extrañamente, Albus era el único profesor en la escuela que no estaba encantado por Tom como los demás.

Alastor (Allie) Moody es dos años más joven que Tom y fue sorteado en Hufflepuff. Por lo tanto, nunca conoció a Tom en la escuela, no mucho obviamente. Era difícil no saber quién era Tom, con él siendo el premio anual. Pero años de ser un auror lo han llevado a la oficina del sanador Riddle y Riddle es una de las pocas personas en las que confía para tratarse a sí mismo y a sus hombres.

"De Merlín por supuesto" Riddle dijo sarcásticamente, los signos del chico están mejorando, pero tomara un tiempo el determinar cuánto le afecto el viaje mentalmente. ¡Si solo pudiera usar legilimencia en el chico! Pero la legilimencia no funciona en gente inconsciente ya que sus mentes en un estado inconsciente forman una barrera natural de oclumencia.

"¿tienes alguna información referente al viaje dimensional, Albus?" Riddle preguntó, "Debes tener muchas teorías flotando alrededor de esa _brillante _cabeza tuya."

"yo solo tengo hechos, no teorías," dijo Albus con un aire de misterio, lo que convencía a Riddle que Albus no iba a divulgar ninguna teoría a los presentes. "Sin embargo, el viaje dimensional solo ha pasado seis veces en el pasado. No se tienen muchos registros de la información que ha sido obtenida por esas personas que han cruzado el velo. Todo lo que se sabe es que ellos han cruzado el velo vivos, pero no son capaces de regresar a su dimensión original."

"entonces, el chico está atrapado aquí," declaro Moody frunciendo el ceño.

"En efecto, lo está. Sin embargo, debo intentar obtener información acerca de enviar al chico de regreso a su mundo original," Albus pauso y dijo con una astuta sonrisa, "siempre y cuando el chico quiera regresar."

"¿no tiene el Winzegamot alguna regla referente al viaje dimensional?" preguntó Riddle.

"¡Ah! Mi muchacho, estos incidentes son tan raros, que nadie ha pasado ninguna clase de ley referente a la materia. El viaje dimensional puede parecer caer en la competencia del departamento de misterios, pero nada ha sido establecido aun. El departamento no ha tenido grandes logros por algunas décadas. 'Dimensiones Alternas' es el nuevo slogan propagado por la nueva jefa de los Inefables. Ellos claman que esto puede ser uno de sus más grandes logros. Esperan que la información que obtengan de la dimensión alterna pueda ayudarlos a hacer _mejoras_ para nuestro mundo," dijo Albus mandando otro dulce a su boca.

"¿y si el chico no puede decirles nada? ¿Y si su mente está afectada?" pregunto Riddle pensado en que él ya sabía la respuesta. Esos idiotas podrían tratar de sacar la información del pobre chico incluso si esta inconsciente, tal y como lo hicieron con el otro nombre. Repetidamente abusan del título de 'Inefable' para cubrir sus discrepancias en sus funciones.

"Es por eso que necesitamos comprobar su estado mental," dijo Albus.

"Talvez podemos moverlo a San Mungo ahora, estará mejor situado allá." Dijo Moody. Por mucho que quiera ayudar al chico, no quería que su oficina se convirtiera en una enfermería.

"Es imperativo que el chico se quede aquí, al menos hasta que despierte. Estoy preocupado de que su cuerpo no esté listo para el viaje," dijo Riddle

Moody suspiro y Dumbledore, sonriente, se viró hacia él y dijo "Alastor, sé agradecido que tendrás compañía al menos. Piensa en esto como si tuvieras un hijo. Son algo maravilloso, ¿no lo crees, Riddle?" Albus sonrió, volteándose hacia Riddle. Se preguntaba si Riddle iba a tratar de refutárselo como siempre. Si lo hace, Riddle estará acordando que sus hijos no son maravillosos, cosa que Riddle no quiere hacer.

"Si quisiera hijos, me habría casado. Tan pronto como termine en Azkaban," dijo Moody, matrimonio y compromiso son sus más grandes miedos y suprimió un estremecimiento al pensar en ver un Bogart con forma de una novia sin nombre caminando hacia él. '¿Por qué un hombre se habría de someter a sí mismo a semejante tortura?' Moody se preguntaba.

Albus se levantó y mientras se quitaba el polvo o algunas pelusas imaginarias de sus túnicas dijo, "Desafortunadamente, tengo un compromiso previo con la junta de gobernadores. Lucius Malfoy está causando problemas de nuevo."

"Malfoy ni siquiera tiene hijos. ¿Por qué quisiera ser parte de la junta?" preguntaba Moody. Lucius Malfoy tiene muchas conexiones políticas y siempre está tratando de lograr que el ministro pase leyes absurdas para su beneficio personal. Moody no puede culpar a Riddle por odiar a la familia Malfoy, nadie podría soportar al pomposo de Abraxas y parece que su hijo está siguiendo los pasos del padre.

"Él piensa que tendría que tener un hijo al menos para cargar con la línea de la gran familia Malfoy, pero su querida esposa Ganymede no le ha dado ninguno aún. Se unió a la junta, para que en el futuro tenga voz en las políticas de la escuela y admitir a su hijo dentro," Riddle dijo. Lucius Malfoy es una criatura resbaladiza y mientras que Riddle respeta la astucia Slytherin, es cauteloso de ello especialmente cuando es normal para gente que no son su familia o amigos.

"Bueno, un buen día a ambos y por favor manténganme actualizado respecto al progreso del chico" dijo Dumbledore mientras se daba vuelta para salir de la habitación, "Antes de que lo olvide, mis más sinceras felicitaciones, Tom, escuché que vas a ser abuelo de nuevo"

"En efecto" dijo Riddle, "Albus, como el jefe de magos del Winzegamot, ¿podrías hablar con la jefa de los Inefables y decirle que tomaré la completa responsabilidad por el chico? Me aseguraré de que esté en buena forma. Eso puede prevenir que ellos inflijan daño en él"

"Por supuesto, Tom. Me aseguraré de informarle que el chico se quedará contigo. Nosotros podemos interrogar al chico por nuestra cuenta y suplirlos de la información necesaria" Dijo Albus y con un "!Hasta luego, mis muchachos¡" salió graciosamente de la habitación.

'Albus podría haber sido una bailarina' Riddle pensó, y entonces la ridícula idea de Albus en un tutú hizo su camino dentro de su cabeza. Se estremeció y fortaleció sus escudos de oclumancia. Estaba agradecido que Albus no viera ese pensamiento. Albis podría estar tentado a desfilar por los alrededores en uno y él no está de humor como para tratar estudiantes traumatizados.

"No me dijiste que ibas a ser abuelo de nuevo" Dijo Moody acusatoriamente.

"Eso es porque he sido recientemente informado de este suceso. Como Albus se enteró de ello es sorprendente, a menos que Minerva le haya dicho" Riddle suspiró. No podía llevar cuenta del incalculable número de veces que ha deseado pegarle la lengua al paladar a ese maldito gato atigrado. Él se contiene solo porque es cauteloso de lo que Artie pueda hacerle si ataca a su chismosa esposa.

"Serena está embarazada con su segundo hijo. Ella solo tiene unos pocos meses, por eso es muy pronto para decir" Riddle dijo orgulloso. Moody sonrió, Riddle era un abuelo cariñoso y mima demasiado a todos sus nietos, incluso si él había sido estricto con sus hijos.

"Sirius debe estar feliz, siempre quiso otro hijo" Moody rio. "Ya regreso. Tengo que informar a los aurores en entrenamiento de sus tareas" dijo Moody mientras salía silenciosamente de la habitación.

La expresión contenta de Riddle desapareció. _Sirius Black._ ¡Como odia a ese hombre! Lo odia con cada fibra de su ser. De toda la gente de la que su hija podría escoger para dar su corazón, tuvo que escoger al más descarado, idiota, necio, temerario, quijotesco y estúpido hombre de la faz de la tierra. Para hacer las cosas peores, era un Griffindor (lo que en realidad explica las tantas cualidades con las que está atribuido). El hecho de que su contraparte yace en el pabellón cerrado es ignorado.

Ambos de sus hijos se casaron con Griffindor. 'A alguien allá arriba no le agrado' pensó Riddle mientras miraba al techo. Pero su nuera se adecúa al temperamento de su hijo perfectamente y Riddle le tiene cariño (tanto cariño como pueda tenerle a un Griffindor).

Pero no Sirius. El destino es cruel. Él pensaba que era solo un enamoramiento de pasada de su hija cuando estaba en la escuela. Un rastrero compañero de ella habia salido con el desafío de 'una cita con un Griffindor'. Pero ella era seria con él y tanto como odiara admitirlo, Sirius es un buen esposo para ella. La ama con una devoción casi canina y hacen un feliz hogar juntos.

Él recuerda perfectamente bien el día en el que Sirius Black había bailado a su casa para pedirle su autorización para casarse con Serena. Bueno, no había bailado exactamente; después de todo, él vivía con los Potter después de que huyó de su hogar. Los Potter le advirtieron a Sirius que su 'propuesta de matrimonio' no sería bien recibida. Riddle resopló como si hubiera alguna oportunidad en la que le diera a un estúpido Griffindor, _sin dinero, sin credenciales (excepto por su título de Hogwarts, lo que puede ser para Sirius un gran logro) y viviendo de la caridad de los Potter,_ permiso para casarse con su hija. La idea era ridícula.

Al momento en el que Sirius pisó las barreras de su casa, Riddle ya sabía de sus intenciones. Después de todo, Sirius prácticamente gritaba sus pensamientos demasiado alto. Riddle sonrió y se dio cuenta que talvez esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para darles a sus perfectamente afinadas técnicas Slytherinescas un buen uso.

No quería asustar al tonto chico (bueno, realmente lo hizo). Pero quería llevar la seriedad de la propuesta a los huesos del chico. Riddle sigue sin estar seguro si Sirius tiene un cerebro.

Recordando ese día, Riddle se dio cuenta que talvez se pasó un poco de la raya. Si el chico hubiera sido un Slytherin, entonces unas cuantas palabras serían suficientes. Pero con un Griffindor, uno tiene que tirar la sutileza por la ventana.

La sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Riddle cambio a ser una sonrisa malvada mientras continuaba suministrando la mediación al chico inconsciente. El día en el que Sirius se aproximó a él estaba firmemente implantado en su cabeza. Riddle usualmente no tenía oportunidad de actuar maliciosamente y, ¡Merlín, como se había divertido con eso!

* * *

Aquí tenemos el siguiente capítulo de "A Riddled Universe"

Me alegra que haya llamado la atención este fic y que haya tenido una buena recepción.

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de darle un susto de muerte a Sirius, Riddle decidió que era suficiente diversión a expensas del joven Black. Regresó a Nagini a su caja y puso la cuchilla (1) (la cual había transfigurado de una pluma) de regreso a su cajón, se sentó en la silla opuesta de un asustado Sirius y calmadamente le dijo porque se oponía a esa unión. Su principal preocupación era que ambos eran demasiado jóvenes. Solo cuando Sirius tenga un trabajo estable y pueda probarle a Riddle que puede suplir a su Serena con una estructura permanente para vivir y ganar un razonable (pero estable) fuente de ingresos, él va a permitir dicha unión.

Riddle sabía que esas condiciones no eran hercúleas del todo; en realidad eran bastante razonables. Él sabía que si se oponía vehemente, su hija iba a tomar todo en su cuenta y se iba a fugar con Sirius, solo para probar que ella tiene su propio juicio.

* * *

Riddle sacudió la cabeza y continúo observando al muchacho de cabello alborotado. Estaba con ganas de encontrar quien realmente es el chico, pero él estaba un poco vacilante como si sintiera que iba a abrir la caja de pandora. Cuando el otro Sirius cayó a través del velo, Riddle no lo reconocía hasta que le administró la poción de paternidad, incluso entonces, no podía creer los resultados y llevo a cabo el mismo procedimiento tres veces. Solo cuando él quedó seguro que ese hombre era Sirius Black, pudo fijarse en las aterradoras posibilidades.

¿Qué había pasado al otro Sirius para que haya sido encarcelado en Azkaban y no por un corto periodo, a juzgar por el efecto de los dementores en su persona? Por mucho que _deteste_ a Sirius, él sabe que el chico no era un criminal. Un bromista ¡por supuesto! Pero, ¿un criminal?

Talvez una de sus bromas fue terriblemente mal o tal vez…

Las posibilidades eran interminables. No podía evitar el comparar a los dos de ellos y preguntarse qué clase de Dimensión Alterna existe para causar tal cambio. ¿Qué hay acerca de su hija en la Dimensión Alterna? ¿Cómo había reaccionado ella al tener a su esposo encerrado en Azkaban? Muchas preguntas y muchas posibilidades. Lo asustaba.

Miró al chico cuidadosamente y notó las sombras oscuras que parecían tener una residencia permanente debajo de los ojos del chico. Su rostro estaba extremadamente demacrado y su piel estaba considerablemente pálida. Riddle había visto cadáveres con mejor color. Su rostro no se veía pacifico ni siquiera cuando dormía, como si las líneas de un profundo dolor y miseria estuvieran esbozadas en su rostro. '¿Cuánto sufrimiento ha padecido este chico?' Riddle se preguntaba.

Tomó la mano del chico que yacía fría a su lado y la colocó en el estómago de este. En ese momento Riddle notó algo rojo marcado en la mano del chico. Llevó la mano más cerca para inspeccionarla y tuvo una de las más grandes sorpresas del día. Estaba grabado 'No debo decir mentiras' con lo que parecía ser una pluma de sangre.

'¿a qué clase de cruel y retorcida familia el chico pertenece si uno de los castigos significa que tiene que cortar su propia mano?' Riddle prensó de mal humor. 'Bueno, ellos deben ser llevados a la justicia. No deberían tener permitido ir más lejos con este abominable comportamiento, esos crueles cretinos.' Pensó Riddle indignado, él había olvidado completamente que los responsables estaban residiendo en otra dimensión y nunca iba a cruzarse con esa gente detestable. Riddle odia a los abusadores de niños; los muchos incidentes en el orfanato siguen frescos en su mente.

'no es de extrañarse de que el chico este en un mal estado' pensó mientras inconscientemente pasaba sus dedos por la cicatriz. Él podría ser bastante estricto con sus hijos, pero no cruzaba la línea de asustarlos. El chico no podría haber recibido esas cicatrices en Hogwarts. Es imposible. Albus nunca permitiría que un artefacto oscuro entrase en su escuela y Artie hubiera maldecido al idiota que posea algo así hasta el olvido.

Riddle miró a la cicatriz de nuevo y suspiró. Sabía exactamente que causaba esas marcas y esperaba que el chico no fuera un Black. Las plumas de sangre son uno de los artículos favoritos en la familia Black. Cuando Artie fue a la escuela, tenía fuertes hechizos glamour en su mano cubriendo esas horrendas cicatrices. Incluso Sirius y Regulus tenían una justa cantidad de cicatrices aunque lo hayan cubierto.

Artie puede saber cómo tratar con esas marcas; él tiene una amplia gama de experiencia ayudando chicos abusados, pensaba Riddle. Él no quería que este chico de cabello alborotado acarreara tantas cicatrices; es demasiado peso para que pueda cargarlo en tan jóvenes hombros.

Sin embargo, era la cicatriz con forma de rayo que adorna la frente del chico lo que realmente preocupaba a Riddle. Había tratado de administrarle la más fuerte poción de Díctamo que tenía consigo en la herida y aun así no parecía sanar. Parecía una cicatriz maldita. Había curado la mayor parte de las más viciosas cicatrices y aun así, ninguna de esas había sido un gran problema como esta inocente y vistosa cicatriz.

Fulminó con la mirada a la ofensiva cicatriz en forma de rayo. '¿Cómo se atreve a desobedecerme?' Riddle pensaba exasperado y se preguntaba donde rayos el chico pudo haber recibido tal cicatriz. El mentalmente catalogó los diferentes hechizos y maldiciones que sabía. Nada. Ninguna de ellas podría haber dejado tal marca.

Tomó el brazo del chico y lanzó un específico hechizo de diagnóstico esperando únicamente encontrar que el chico era solo víctima de la pluma de sangre o algo más que se le parezca. De acuerdo a eso, el tratamiento podría seguir. Entonces dejó que los resultados se marcasen en una pieza de pergamino que había conjurado y examinó la lista. Se conmocionó con lo que vio.

'¿Quién rayos es este chico y por cuantas cosas ha pasado?' Riddle pensó atónito. 'debe ser un error. Lo volveré a realizar' Lo cual hizo, pero había producido el mismo resultado. Riddle restregó sus ojos y miró la lista de nuevo.

Parecía que el chico no solo tenía veneno de serpiente en su cuerpo, sino que era de un basilisco ni más ni menos. ¿Qué hacia el chico teniendo residuos de veneno de basilisco en su torrente sanguíneo? El único basilisco que conocía era el de la cámara y el chico no podría haber ido hasta allá abajo ¿cierto? ¿Era el chico un hablante de pársel? Eso picó el interés de Riddle; después de todo, él era el único hablante de pársel que conocía. Sus hijos no lo eran. Tal vez este chico era otro descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y relacionado con los Gaunt. La idea tenia mérito.

'¿Qué piensas, Nagini?' siseó y miró a su alrededor para encontrar que Nagini había desaparecido. Llamó a su familiar de nuevo y se dio cuenta que ella había ido a cazar algunas ratas que habían hecho su camino hasta la oficina de Moody. 'Primero me tienen de sanador, luego de niñero ¡Y ahora de exterminador de pestes! No me pagan suficiente' pensó.

Tal vez el chico no tenía conexiones con Slytherin y se cruzó con el basilisco accidentalmente. Pero los basiliscos no son tan fáciles de hallar siquiera. Mucha gente creía que estaban extintos. El chico obviamente había sobrevivido a ese encuentro ya que parece ser que el chico tenía un fénix consigo. Ese pensamiento levantó sus propias sospechas. Este chico definitivamente no tenía quince. Ningún chico de quince años podría enfrentar tantas adversidades en tan poco tiempo y sobrevivir.

Riddle frunció el ceño. Odiaba estar confundido y este chico era todo un enigma. Entonces sonrió irónicamente. Ese era un muy mal juego de palabras (2) y un pensamiento nada digno de un Slytherin. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y cuestionó su estado mental si empezaba a regañarse a sí mismo.

Algo acerca del chico lo intrigaba. El chico era un guerrero, no un niño y él quería realmente que el chico despertara. Tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que un hechizo Aguamenti no podría ser apropiado pero estaba muy tentado a hacerlo. Rápidamente convocó un hechizo Tempus y se dio cuenta que había estado en la oficina de Moody por un largo rato. Convocó a su elfo domestico Shelby, ordenó un poco de comida y la comió, mientras su atención seguía enfocada en el chico.

* * *

La cabeza de Harry dolía. Sus pensamientos eran confusos y parecía estar suprimido por alguna clase de extraña niebla. Era extraño, ¿Cómo es que hay neblina en Hogwarts? ¿O estaba encerrado en su alacena? Harry no lo sabía ni le importaba, solo quería salir de ahí. La niebla no era confortante. Tiene un amenazante sentimiento unido a la niebla que a Harry no le gustaba. Finalmente, después de horas de vagar a través de la densa niebla, escuchó voces. Inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia ellas. 'sigue las voces' era el mantra que parecía resonar en su mente. El dolor en su cabeza comenzó a disminuir lentamente, mientras las voces aumentaban.

"¿ha recuperado la conciencia finalmente?" preguntó una voz familiar. Tenía un tono de voz algo ronco y Harry estaba seguro que lo había escuchado antes.

"probablemente estará despertando pronto, Remus. Envíale un Patronus a Albus. Va a querer estar aquí para esto y no quiero escuchar sus gimoteos si se lo pierde" dijo otra voz, la cual era más profunda y le recordaba a Harry de un sueño ¿o es una memoria? Harry no podía recordar.

"¿debo enviarle un Patronus a Moody también? Va a estar aliviado de finalmente tener su oficina de vuelta después de que la capturo por una semana" dijo la voz familiar secamente.

"no lo creo. El chico no necesita una muchedumbre alrededor de su cama cuando recupere la conciencia. No queremos sofocarlo" dijo la otra voz que estaba mucho más cerca de Harry.

Sin embargo, Harry no podía verlo. Luchaba para cruzar la niebla y finalmente tuvo un poco de sensación en sus ojos. Los abrió e inmediatamente volvió a cerrarlos porque al comienzo, la luz en la habitación era muy brillante.

"no te preocupes. Hemos bajado la intensidad de las luces. Es seguro para ti el abrir los ojos ahora. Por favor ábrelos lentamente" dijo la otra voz tranquilizadoramente.

Harry cerró sus ojos mucho más fuerte y entonces, lentamente los abrió. La habitación estaba borrosa en frente de sus ojos y luchó para darle sentido a lo que veía.

"dame sus anteojos, Remus. Moody los reparó y los dejó al lado de su mesa de noche" dijo un hombre cuyas facciones eran difusas para Harry. "Y baja las barreras para que dejemos a Albus entrar"

Harry vio al delgado hombre llamado Remus (no puede ser Lupin, está muerto, Harry pensó tristemente) apresurarse fuera de la habitación.

"aquí tienes" dijo el hombre con una profunda voz, quien puso los anteojos de Harry sobre su nariz. Harry sintió el confortable peso de sus lentes y miró alrededor.

Parecía estar reclinado en una delgada cama y al mirar alrededor, vio que las paredes estaban cubiertas en tapiz café oscuro y algunos instrumentos que no podía reconocer llenaban los estantes. Sin embargo, en un rincón de la habitación, reconoció un objeto familiar que le pertenecía a Ojo loco Moody. Era un reflector de enemigos.

Se volteó rápidamente hacia el hombre sentado a su lado. El hombre se veía familiar y aun así, Harry nunca lo había visto antes. Tenía cabello con algunas canas (3) y su rostro se veía genuinamente preocupado pero por alguna razón Harry parecía nervioso de ser el objeto de su escrutinio. Rápidamente alcanzo su varita y halló que no estaba en su bolsillo.

"relájate hijo, tu varita está a salvo conmigo. No puedes usar magia por un rato ya que puede tensionar tu núcleo" el hombre dijo y agregó al ver que Harry iba a protestar, "ningún daño va a recaer sobre ti, ¡lo prometo!"

"¿Quién eres tú?" Harry preguntó. Ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

"En realidad, estaba preguntándome quien eres también. Pero puedo entender que te sientas algo desorientado. El viaje dimensional le hace eso a una persona. Eres suertudo de haber recuperado la conciencia tan rápido. Soy el sanador en jefe en el hospital de San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle."

* * *

(1) La cuchilla que habia tenido Riddle para asustar a Sirius había sido un cuchillo de carnicero pero cambié la traducción a cuchilla para evitar problemas.

(2) En la versión original dice que el chico es un verdadero "Riddle", lo que se traduce a enigma según la traducción que le hice desde el título y por eso es un juego de palabras ya que hace juego con el apellido de Tom

(3) Originalmente dice un cabello "salt and pepper", es decir un cabello con algunas canas pero no sabía bien como ponerlo.

Con las notas ya puestas. Primero que nada, ¡Harry despertó!

Un review decia que el capítulo anterior era un poco confuso, pero era porque Riddle había recordado al otro Sirius (quien llegó por el velo) cuando trataba al chico y mientras lo trataba recordaba los momentos que llevaron a que el Sirius de su universo esté casado con su hija.

Trataré de traducir los capitulos mas rápidamente.

¡gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La declaración, que fue recibida por un sorprendente silencio, el cual fue repentinamente roto por una risa maniática. Harry se preguntaba quien podría estar riendo tan histéricamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que la fuente era él mismo. Parecía como si hubiera perdido el control de sus sentidos. Había estado sujeto a sueños bizarros antes, pero este se lleva el premio.

Su mente restaba claramente tratando de lidiar con el trauma. Sí, eso es lo que estaba pasando y por lo tanto, su mente conjuró un 'Voldemort Bueno'. No solo bueno, sino un 'Sanador'. ¡Ha! La idea era absurda. Tal vez era una broma de los gemelos Weasley, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Fred estaba muerto.

Solo cuando sintió un empujón familiar de legilimencia en su cabeza es que comenzó a llenarse de pánico.

"cálmate. Vas a exacerbar tu condición si tu magia se pone muy excitada" dijo Riddle quien sacó un frasco de su bolsillo y después removió el tapón, estaba llevando el vial cerca de la boca de Harry.

"No ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¿Qué estas tratando de hacerme?" gritó Harry agitadamente mientras estaba tratando de empujar al hombre que se llamaba a si mismo Riddle lejos de sí.

Riddle suspiró, el chico estaba haciendo una escena y su magia estaba creando perturbaciones en la habitación. La cama y muchos otros objetos en la habitación se estaban sacudiendo violentamente y parecía como si estuvieran a punto de explotar. Algunos de los objetos defensivos y más fuertes que Moody atesoraba se habían desintegrado. Conjuró no verbalmente la poción calmante que tenía en su mano hacia el estómago del chico y procedió a enviar magia calmante al muchacho. La magia calmante funciona como el anestésico muggle, es una de las primeras cosas que cualquier sanador aprende.

El chico se calmó considerablemente. Sin embargo, la mirada salvaje de una bestia encerrada no dejaba sus ojos. 'Dulce Merlín' pensó Riddle, '¡que poderoso es este chico! Moody había encantado los objetos en su oficina para que sean inamovibles y resistentes a cualquier forma de magia. Sin embargo, el chico los movió y/o destruyó sin esfuerzo sin siquiera sostener una varita.'

"Por favor cálmate y deja de moverte o me veré forzado a atarte a la cama" dijo Riddle, sonaba como un gruñido, pero estaba preocupado por el chico. "Por favor relájate y no te pongas agitado. Comprendo que estas asustado, despertando en un nuevo mundo rodeado de nuevos rostros _(al menos, Riddle no pensaba que el chico lo conociera, de otro modo ¿Por qué el chico estaría tan asustado?) _es un poco desalentador. Pero no tienes nada que temer" dijo Riddle y entonces añadió con humor, "¡A menos que hayas matado a alguien!"

Eso pareció agitar al chico aún más, pero antes de que perdiese el control, Riddle envió otra ronda de magia calmante a él. El chico vagamente se asemejaba a un pez fuera del agua. Riddle suspiró (parecía que estaba haciendo eso demasiadas veces cuando estaba cerca del chico) y se preguntaba porque Albus y Remus estaban tardando tanto. Con seguridad, se tornó hacia atrás y vio a ambos parados detrás de él.

Remus miraba al chico con ojos preocupados, mientras Albus estaba estudiando el daño que había sido causado en la habitación.

"Tom, ¿Por qué no me dejas el chico a mí? Tal vez, tú y Remus puedan discutir el siguiente paso de su tratamiento mientras tengo una amena charla con este joven" Albus dijo calmadamente pero con un tono de autoridad.

Riddle parecía estar a punto de protestar, pero lo dio al chico una mirada preocupada antes de dejar la habitación llevando a Remus con él. 'Tal vez Albus tenga más suerte con el chico' pensó Riddle mientras dejaba la habitación.

* * *

Harry seguía mirando alrededor salvajemente y estaba luchando para sentarse por lo que no había notado la mano firmemente colocada en su hombro forzándolo a una posición reclinada.

"no deberías sobrecargarte a ti mismo, mi muchacho, no te hará ningún bien, me temo" dijo una voz que Harry no podía confundir. Se volvió a ver a un hombre que nunca pensó que podría ver vivo. La última vez que vio a este hombre vivo era justo antes que cayera de la torre de astronomía después de que fuera asesinado por Snape. Harry se estremeció; aún tenía pesadillas sobre esa noche.

"Debo estar muerto" pensó Harry antes de darse cuenta que había pensado en voz alta.

"te aseguro que no estás muerto, mi muchacho. Simplemente estas en otra dimensión. ¿Cuál es la última memoria que tuviste antes de despertar?" pregunto Dumbledore mientras se sentaba en el asiento que Riddle había dejado vacío.

"Yo…Yo estaba… ¡Ginny! Los mortífagos la capturaron y la tenían aprisionada en el departamento de misterios. Cuando fui a rescatarla, ellos me emboscaron y me empujaron hacia el velo pensando que era la única forma en la cual podrían matarme. Tengo que…" dijo Harry con angustia. Memorias comenzaron a invadir rápidamente su mente y luchaba por salir de la cama. Habían pasado meses después de la batalla final y algunos de los mortífagos, quienes habían escapado de ser apresados, secuestraron a Ginny. ¡Tenía que salvarla!

"¡Cálmate!" La voz de Dumbledore resonó a través de la habitación. "A menos que puedas explicar los acontecimientos claramente, no te dejaré salir de esta cama. No me hagas atarte"

Harry miró al anciano. Aunque pensó que realmente se parecía y sonaba como Dumbledore, Harry no estaba seguro. "¿Cuál es su mermelada favorita?" preguntó Harry preguntándose si el hombre sentado junto a él era un impostor.

"Es frambuesa, ¿Por qué?" preguntó Dumbledore confundido.

Harry se detuvo y tomó un largo respiro para componerse a sí mismo, miró a Dumbledore, quien había respondido la pregunta correctamente. Estaba confundido y su cabeza dolía, pero el dolor no venía de su cicatriz. Pensando acerca de su cicatriz, él pensó acerca del hombre que se llamaba a sí mismo Riddle y clamaba ser un sanador. Ahora, un Dumbledore muerto estaba sentado junto a él y clamando que no estaba muerto.

'Debo estar demente' pensó Harry masajeando sus sienes. 'debo finalmente haber cedido a la presión y ellos debieron institucionalizarme en San Mungo. Rita Skeeter debe estar echando espuma por la boca.' Harry no siquiera quería pensar acerca de Ginny, Ron y Hermione, dolía demasiado.

"no estas demente, mi muchacho. Caíste a través del velo. El velo ha sido un portal entre dimensiones desde tiempos inmemoriales. Sin embargo, el velo actúa como una puerta de una sola vía. La dimensión en la que estabas originalmente era el lado 'transmisor' del portal y la dimensión en la que estas actualmente es el lado 'receptor' del portal. Hay muchas otras dimensiones existentes, pero las dimensiones tuya y mía parecen estar conectadas una con la otra, esto hace que el viaje dimensional sea posible. Sin embargo, ya que estamos en el lado 'receptor' del portal, es bastante difícil el enviarte de regreso" dijo Dumbledore igualmente. Le dio al chico unos minutos para digerir la nueva información ya que estaba preocupado porque el chico estuviese bastante abrumado.

Cuando el chico se veía más calmado, Dumbledore miró fijamente dentro de los ojos del chico y dijo "tus ojos son bastante remarcables"

"tengo los ojos de mi madre" dijo Harry cansadamente, esta teoría de viaje dimensional parecía un poco descabellada para él como para pensar mucho sobre ello, pero Dumbledore lo dijo, así que debe creerlo. "La última memoria que tengo es atravesar el velo. Los mortífagos me atacaron. ¿Cómo regreso?"

"no estoy seguro. Haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo para asegurar que regrese a tu mundo sano y salvo. Sin embargo, hemos hablado mucho tiempo sin introducirnos apropiadamente. Soy el profesor Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y ¿tú eres?" pregunto Dumbledore, sus ojos azules estaban estudiando al chico intensamente.

"sé quién es usted, señor. Pero usted ¿no sabe quién soy yo?" preguntó Harry, "espere un momento; Yo no existo en esta dimensión ¿verdad?" dijo un confundido Harry y entonces se dio cuenta que no se había presentado, apresuradamente dijo, "Soy Harry, Harry Potter"

"¿Quiénes son tus padres, Harry?" pregunto Dumbledore tranquilamente.

"James y Lily Potter, señor" dijo Harry y notó que la sorpresa estaba marcada en el rostro de Dumbledore antes de controlar sus expresiones.

"comprendo, te pareces bastante a tu padre, Harry" dijo Dumbledore aunque Harry podría decir que Dumbledore estaba un poco distraído.

"es curioso, ¿no lo crees? Existe un mundo que es tan diferente del nuestro, pero al mismo tiempo tan similar. Esta área de investigación nunca había sido explorada" dijo Dumbledore perdido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué hay acerca de mis padres, señor? ¿Están vivos? ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué hay de Voldemort? ¿Los Weasley? ¿Hermione?" Harry pregunto rápidamente.

"tranquilo Harry. Responderé tus preguntas solo si tú eres coherente" dijo Dumbledore "pero, debo recordarte que tu mundo se desvía del nuestro, por lo tanto te pido que no te apresures con tus juicios"

"¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta?" pregunto Dumbledore riendo, Harry parecía que iba a explotar con tantas preguntas flotando por su cabeza.

"Mis padres, señor, ¿están vivos?" pregunto Harry ansiosamente.

"En efecto, lo están, mi muchacho. Pero, por precaución, ellos pueden recordarte a tus padres, pero sus memorias pueden diferir. Por lo tanto, no puedes esperar que ellos se comporten como lo hacían en tu mundo" dijo Dumbledore.

'ellos están vivos' Harry pensó, 'Esto debe ser un sueño hecho realidad. Si todo esto pasó porque caí a través del velo. Hablando del velo…'

"¡Sirius!" exclamó Harry, "¿Dónde está?"

"¿Sirius Black?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Por supuesto, Bellatrix Lestrange causó que Sirius cayera en el velo años atrás. Debe estar aquí" dijo Harry excitadamente. ¡Su padrino podría estar vivo!

'Entonces, él es quien cruzó el velo años atrás' Dumbledore pensó, 'Riddle disfruta mantener sus secretos'

"Lo está. Sin embargo, su viaje a través del velo no fue tan confortable como el tuyo. Está actualmente bajo tratamiento en San Mungo" dijo Dumbledore.

"pero si está vivo, entonces ¿Cómo pudo venir a mí por la piedra de la resurrección si no estaba muerto?" pregunto Harry

"ah, entonces te has cruzado con la piedra de la resurrección, muy interesante" dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

"Si" respondió Harry monótonamente, había olvidado que Dumbledore codiciaba la piedra.

"la piedra de la resurrección es muy similar al espejo de Oesed. Te muestra lo que tu corazón desea pero se limita a mostrarte aquellos a los que perdiste. La piedra de la resurrección solo muestra lo que tú quieres ver. La gente a la que proyecta puede decir las cosas que tu corazón quiere que ellos digan. Espero que hayas roto este brillante hechizo que parece encantar a aquellos que sufren una gran pérdida. Nada puede traer a los muertos a la vida, Harry" dijo Dumbledore.

"¿Cómo sabe esto, señor?" pregunto Harry, el Dumbledore de su mundo definitivamente no estaba al tanto de esto.

"Tom se cruzó con el anillo que contenía la piedra cuando fue a enterrar a su tio" dijo Dumbledore, "experimentó con ella y al llegar a esas conclusiones me la dio a mí. Se la regresé después, está más segura con él"

"¿Tom? ¿Tom Riddle? Pero, ¡Él es Voldemort! Es el señor oscuro, señor. Él…" dijo Harry, algo estaba muy mal aquí y estaba determinado a llegar al fondo de esto.

"Tom Riddle es uno de los más talentosos estudiantes que haya tenido la fortuna de enseñar. También es un hombre asombroso. Pero, puedo ver que nuestros mundos no son similares en este asunto" dijo Dumbledore asertivamente.

"¿Por qué no comienzas contándome quien es este 'Voldemort'?" pregunto Dumbledore.

'Dumbledore no sabe quién es Voldemort y clama que Riddle es un buen hombre' pensó Harry, 'las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más extrañas'

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 4, si algo se me escapó les pido que me perdonen pero me duele todo.

Y espero que les esté gustando el fic ya que a mi me sigue gustando.

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de autor: ¡Gracias por sus reviews! Harry tiene diecisiete años en esta historia aunque luzca más joven (tal vez a causa de su estadía con los Dursley y sus aventuras durante la cacería de horrocruxes) ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Nota de traductor: ¡Gracias por sus reviews! **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Cerrando sus ojos, Harry tomó un profundo respiro. Memorias de los últimos siete años aparecieron ante él.

"Voldemort era el mago más oscuro que haya pisado la faz de la tierra. Era un fuerte partidario de la supremacía de la sangre pura y su fin era la erradicación de los nacidos de muggles y de todos los que poseen 'sangre sucia'. Sus seguidores eran llamados Mortífagos, ellos eran crueles, pero no tan crueles como su _maestro_ (escupió la palabra). Voldemort quería la dominación del mundo, usted era la única persona a la que él ha temido" _hasta que murió,_ Harry pensó silenciosamente, "Usted comenzó la orden del fénix, un grupo de gente dedicada a pelear contra él. Mis padres eran parte de este grupo."

"¿él los mató?" pregunto Dumbledore gravemente.

"si, y trató de matarme a mi también. Pero la maldición asesina rebotó" dijo Harry, "él iba a perdonar a mi madre, pero ella se sacrificó a su misma para protegerme."

"magia antigua en su máxima expresión, "declaro Dumbledore, "¿Por qué iba Voldemort a perdonar a tu madre?"

"Snape le rogó a Voldemort que salve a mi madre. Él la amaba "dijo Harry suavemente. Seguía enojado consigo mismo por haber juzgado tan mal a Snape.

"tú eres, tal vez, la única persona que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina" declaro Dumbledore pensativamente.

"bueno, cuando la maldición reboto en Voldemort, una pieza de su alma se enclavó en mi" dijo Harry.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Dumbledore desconcertado.

"verá, Voldemort hizo horrocruxes. Siete en total. Ron, Hermione y yo pasamos el último año buscándolos y destruyéndolos todos" dijo Harry y miró el rostro pálido de Dumbledore "lo logramos."

"¿siete? ¿Y los destruyeron a todos?" pregunto Dumbledore algo agitado.

"si. Incluso el que habitaba dentro de mi" dijo Harry.

"ya veo, ¿Quién destruyo a Voldemort finalmente?" pregunto Dumbledore.

"Yo" dijo Harry en voz baja. Él no se regocijaba por haber derrotado a Voldemort; en realidad estaba feliz de que 'cara de serpiente' esté muerto. Pero, solo deseaba que no hubiera sido él quien tuvo que matarlo. De todos modos, lo hecho, hecho está. Él no puede cambiar el pasado. Solo deseaba poder vivir una vida normal.

"Hablar sobre Voldemort realmente te alteró, y normalmente no me entrometería, pero es importante que nos entendamos el uno al otro. Sé que hay más en tu historia de lo que me has revelado. Me encantaría escuchar el resto, pero eso no será posible en este momento" Dumbledore tomo un profundo respiro y continuo, "los horrocruxes son lo más siniestro y vil de las artes oscuras y el saber que Voldemort haya consentido en usarlos es un pensamiento extremadamente perturbador. Nunca había apreciado realmente el mundo en el que vivo. Hasta ahora" dijo Dumbledore.

"estoy aliviado de que tu hayas sido capaz de derrotar a tan oscuro mago. Te aplaudo por tu valentía, solo un mago extraordinario puede enfrentar tanta maldad. Aunque tú me has puesto en un lugar bastante complicado," Dumbledore suspiro, mientras levantaba sus manos en impotencia.

"¿lugar bastante complicado, señor?" pregunto Harry confundido por las acciones de Dumbledore.

"Cuando tu Sirius cayó a través del velo, era incapaz de divulgar ninguna información acerca de tu mundo. De ese modo los Inefables ganaron la custodia de él y trataron de sacar la información de él" dijo Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido.

"¿QUÉ?" gritó Harry, '¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a torturar a su padrino?!'

"cálmate, Harry. Él está actualmente bajo el cuidado de Riddle en San Mungo y debo decir que está mejorando" dijo Dumbledore.

"¿cuidado de Riddle? Pero él podría…" dijo Harry agitadamente.

"Tom Riddle es uno de los mejores sanadores que el mundo haya visto. Sé que tú tienes dificultad en aceptarlo pero esta es nada más ni nada menos que la verdad. Nadie más quería la custodia de tu Sirius después de todo lo que los Inefables le hicieron. Fue Riddle quien les cantó sus mil verdades (1) y tomó el cuidado de Sirius. Probablemente es lo que diferencia nuestros dos mundos. El efecto enigma (2)" dijo Dumbledore pensativamente.

"¿Tom Riddle tomó el cuidado de Sirius?" Harry no podía contener su sorpresa. Después, ¡Dumbledore podría decirle que Riddle es voluntario en las cocinas de caridad!

"Exacto. Él fue quien curó la licantropía" replicó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué? Pero eso es imposible. La licantropía es imposible de curar, de otro modo Remus…"

"Remus Lupin es famoso por ser la primera persona que fue curada de la licantropía por Tom" dijo Dumbledore. "él está ahora mismo afuera de esta habitación con Tom discutiendo tu tratamiento"

"¡Wow!" la mente de Harry se puso en blanco. Remus estaba vivo y ya no era un hombre lobo. Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso antes, él no lo hubiera creído, pero hay algo en la forma en la que Dumbledore lo dijo que le hace dar cuenta que Dumbledore estaba diciendo la verdad.

¿Qué clase de mundo es este? Se veía como un sueño hecho realidad. Sin embargo, desde una edad temprana, Harry supo que no todo lo que brilla es oro. Si mantienes tus expectaciones muy altas, será muy posible que se conviertan en desilusiones. Harry cerró sus ojos y se preguntaba, 'Los problemas usualmente me encuentran. Me pregunto qué forma tomaran.'

Pero era difícil no estar excitado. Después de todo, sus padres, Sirius y Remus estaban vivos.

"¿Qué hay acerca de Ginny, Ron y Hermione?" preguntó Harry, mentalmente deseando que ellos estén vivos también, 'por favor, que estén vivos.'

"están vivos. El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger se graduaron de Hogwarts. La señorita Granger ha tenido una de las calificaciones E.X.T.A.S.I.S. más altas que Hogwarts haya visto en un largo tiempo. La señorita Weasley regresará a Hogwarts en septiembre para completar su último año."

"! Wow!" parecía que era la palabra favorita de Harry pero no tenía otra manera de describir este nuevo universo. No podía evitar pero preguntarse el cómo este mundo puede ser tan diferente al suyo.

"¿Por qué Riddle no se convirtió en Voldemort?" pregunto Harry.

"creo que esa es una pregunta que debes preguntárselo al mismo Riddle y ahora que estamos en el tema de Riddle, hay un favor que debo pedirte" dijo Dumbledore con sus ojos brillando.

"¿Qué?" Harry pregunto cauteloso. Estaba puesto en guardia por el tono de Dumbledore. Esto definitivamente no va a ser bueno.

"es imperativo que te quedes con Riddle por el remanente de tu estadía en esta dimensión," dijo Dumbledore y puso una mano para detener a Harry de discutir, "por favor escúchame, Harry. Si hubiera otra opción, nunca lo habría sugerido. Los Inefables tendrán tu custodia si no te quedas con Riddle y yo no confío en ellos. Confío en Riddle con mi vida y él es una de las pocas personas que puede mantener exitosamente a los 'Inefables' a raya. Riddle puede ser mordaz y tener un temperamento sarcástico, pero él tiene un corazón, solo que usualmente lo mantiene oculto. ¿Quién crees que te trajo de regreso a la salud cuando saliste del velo? Fue Riddle y ni siquiera hubiera tenido que hacerlo. Él escogió hacerlo, son nuestras elecciones lo que nos define. El Riddle en mi mundo ha elegido bien y espero que con el tiempo puedes confiar en él como yo lo hago."

Harry iba a protestar. Es _Voldemort _por el amor de Merlín. ¿Cómo rayos querían que se quede con ese hombre? Pero, había visto esa misma mirada en los ojos de Dumbledore antes, cuando Dumbledore dijo que confiaba en Snape completamente y Dumbledore estaba correcto.

Harry suspiro. Vivir con el Lord Oscuro, ¡que descabellada idea! Sin embargo, la preocupación en el rostro del sanador Riddle flotaba en la mente de Harry. Si el hombre quisiera matar a Harry, entonces lo hubiera hecho inmediatamente. Sabía que Voldemort era impaciente y vicioso. Sin embargo, Riddle había ayudado a Sirius y él puede afirmar que Dumbledore lo respeta. Va a ser bastante difícil para él el diferenciar entre el Voldemort de su mundo y el Riddle de este mundo. ¡Qué extraño dilema a enfrentar!

"¿puedo hablar con él primero?" pregunto Harry, preguntándose si él perdió la cabeza, "y ¿talvez pueda tener mi varita de regreso también? Solo por si acaso"

"llamaré a Tom y él va a decidir si tú estás listo para usar tu varita," dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba de su asiento y dejaba la habitación.

Harry se armó de valor. No va a enfrentar nada peligroso, ¿verdad? Y ¿si solo va a conocer a Voldemort mientras esta confiando a una cama sin su varita? ¿Cómo podría estar _bien_?

Harry respiro pesadamente y trató de calmarse a sí mismo. Va a enfrentar a Voldemort de nuevo. Se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, Riddle ya estaba sentado en la silla junto a su cama.

* * *

(1) "les cantó sus mil verdades" es lo mas parecido a "read the riot act" que puedo dar. La frase en inglés significa dar una reprimenda y hacerles ver a los demas los errores que hicieron.

(2) "el efecto enigma" es la traduccion de "The Riddled efect" lo cual en inglés es un juego de palabras con el apellido de Tom, pero al ser intraducible en esa forma, dejo esta nota. Las notas que ponga adelante que contengan "enigma" o sus parecidos son porque debo explicar el sentido original ya que suelen ser juegos de palabras con el apellido de Tom.

Primero, ¡la verdad! Harry ya lo contó todo.

Segundo, Gracias por la recepcion a esta traducción.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

"¡Whoa!" exclamó Harry mientras saltaba en sorpresa.

"mis disculpas. No quería que te quedaras sin supervisión," dijo Riddle con expresión neutral.

"Umm… ¿cómo sabias cuando aparecer?" pregunto Harry, era la primera cosa que se le vino a la cabeza.

"Estaba escuchándote en tu conversación con Albus y cuando Albus se fue, destruí las barreras y me aparecí en la habitación," declaro Riddle calmadamente. Riddle podía decir que el chico estaba extremadamente nervioso y perturbado.

La quijada de Harry se dejó caer. Definitivamente esa no era una respuesta que habría esperado de Voldemort.

"por favor no te refieras a mi como 'Voldemort'. El nombre es bastante desagradable y apesta a cobardía, ¿no lo crees?" pregunto Riddle en un tono para charla.

"¡¿Qué?!" Harry exclamó. '¿de qué rayos Riddle está hablando?' pensó.

"Bueno, Voldemort parece ser una palabra francesa y su traducción debería ser 'Vuelo desde la muerte.' Es bastante cobarde de su parte. No apruebo en lo absoluto esa teoría de '_Griffindor—casa de los valientes'_ en general, pero la valentía es una virtud, la cual necesitamos en abundancia para sobrevivir en la vida," dijo Riddle con una sonrisa. Continuo con una mueca, "Por favor no le digas a nadie que dije eso. Incluso si lo haces, lo negare fervientemente y clamare que tu cerebro se dañó sin reparo después de tu caída desde el velo."

Harry mordió su labio. Había muchas preguntas que quería hacerlas y aun así estaba ¿asustado? ¿Espantado? ¿Perplejo? No lo sabía.

"Tantas preguntas… ¡tan poco tiempo!" dijo Riddle, "deberías haberte dado cuenta desde ahora que he leído tu mente con legilimencia."

Harry lo miró con horror.

"No te preocupes. Nunca voy más profundo que los pensamientos superficiales, es por eso que solo leo lo que estás pensando en ese momento. Si tratara más profundo en tu mente, tu cabeza naturalmente iría en contra de mi intrusión, lo que causaría un terrible dolor de cabeza. Mientras me mantenga en la superficie, tu cabeza no siente la intrusión en absoluto. Tu cabeza no está doliéndote, ¿estoy en lo correcto?" dijo Riddle.

"No duele. Pero preferiría si no leyese mi mente en lo absoluto. Es privado," dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

"nada es privado para un legilimente entrenado. Si no quieres que lea tu mente, debes emplear oclumencia. Al menos, estoy siendo sincero respecto a lo que hago, hay mucha gente entrenada en este arte que lo usa para fines nefastos," dijo Riddle, quien pauso antes de continuar, "Estas tratando de usar el dolor como tu barrera de oclumencia, mayormente es imprudente. Todos han perdido a alguien cercano por culpa de la muerte. Por lo tanto el dolor no es una emoción poco común"

"pero usualmente repele…" replico Harry.

"Pienso que ya hemos establecido que no soy Voldemort. No he asesinado a nadie e incluso odio sus acciones, no tomare responsabilidad por ellas. No tengo nefastos planes para controlar el mundo. El pensamiento en si es infantil e impráctico. ¿Por qué rayos quisiera gobernar un mundo donde idiotas comprenden la mayoría de la población? No muchas gracias. Prefiero mi paz, tranquilidad y golf," dijo Riddle.

"¿Golf? ¿Te gusta jugar Golf?" pregunto Harry desconcertado.

"Por supuesto. Es el juego más pacífico que existe y es el menos dañino de todos los deportes. Se lo que vas a decir, ¿Qué hay acerca del ajedrez? Pero el ajedrez mágico es más barbárico. No pasara mucho antes de que algun cabeza hueca trate de imitarlo en la vida real," dijo Riddle.

Harry sonrió, pensando en el juego de ajedrez viviente de la profesora McGonagall.

"veo que eso ya ha pasado," dijo Riddle meneando la cabeza. "¿te gusta el Quidditch?" Riddle esperaba poner al chico relajación cambiando el tema.

"Si," respondió Harry, preguntándose a donde iba a ir esta conversación.

"Personalmente, detesto el Quidditch. No hay razón, propósito u objetivo. Pero a mis hijos parece que les gusta. Afortunadamente, a mi nieto no le gusta," dijo Riddle.

"¿tienes un nieto?" pregunto Harry atónito; nunca habría pensado que Riddle tendría una familia, mucho menos un nieto. Esto está bastante lejos de ser Voldemort.

"Tengo tres nietos y el cuarto está en camino. Dos de ellos son niños y una niña. Todos tres son igualmente traviesos. Justo como sus padres" dijo Riddle con cariño.

"¿Cuántos hijos tienes?" pregunto Harry curioso.

'_¿acaso este chico quiere escribir una biografía de mi vida?'_ pensó Riddle. Riddle era un hombre bastante privado. Siempre se ha sentido incomodo cuando le preguntan cosas personales. Pero el chico parece estar esperando una respuesta y quería ponerle las cosas fáciles, después de todo, Harry va a vivir con él.

"Tengo dos hijos, una hija y un hijo," Riddle abrió su boca para decir más, pero la cerro abruptamente.

"Ahh…" dijo Harry, no sabía que más decir.

"Te voy a administrar la poción de paternidad lo que es mandatorio en casos como el tuyo," dijo Riddle, "¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tus padres murieron?"

"Uno," dijo Harry y cerró sus ojos.

"Perdí a ambos padres cuando nací. Mi madre murió en el nacimiento. Mi padre nunca se interesó si existía o no" dijo Riddle con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Tu padre está vivo?" pregunto Harry.

"Murió hace unos pocos años atrás por cáncer de pulmón ya que no podía dejar de fumar, el idiota," gruñó Riddle.

Por supuesto, si Riddle no se convertía en Voldemort, no iba a asesinar a su padre y abuelos, pensó Harry.

"Era cercano a mis abuelos desde que ellos me rescataron del orfanato cuando tenía cinco. Mi abuelo murió cuando tenía veinte y tres," dijo Riddle suavemente, "Mi abuela murió recientemente."

"¿Por qué no te convertiste en Voldemort?" pregunto Harry, se preguntaba si sus abuelos muggles eran responsables de cambiar el destino del mundo mágico en esta dimensión.

"Estoy empezando a preguntarme si tu estas decepcionado que no haya terminado convirtiéndome Voldemort," dijo Riddle mientras levantaba sus manos en exasperación, "¿Cómo podría saber qué cambio a mi contraparte? Puedo ser un sanador, pero no soy un psiquiatra. ¡No estoy al tanto de las deficiencias mentales de un déspota!"

Hubo una pausa inconfortable. Riddle estudio la habitación y entonces se tornó hacia Harry, "Moody va a matarme si no restauro su oficina a su estado original."

"¿Ojo Loco Moody?" pregunto Harry.

"¿Ojo Loco? Es un risible apodo, espero que no te importe que lo use de aquí en adelante. ¡El querido Moody va a ponerse tan irritado ¡ Ojo Loco es una interesante forma de describir su VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE," dijo Riddle con una mueca que le recordó a Harry a los gemelos Weasley.

"Dumbledore dijo que tengo que vivir contigo," dijo Harry, preguntándose cuál sería la reacción de Riddle.

"Sería la opción más segura porque no confío en los Inefables, pero puedo entender si quieres otra alternativa. Sin embargo, necesito monitorear tu condición y así poder protegerte de algun daño," dijo Riddle.

Hay un montón de cuestiones que Harry debía tomar en cuenta. Pero no quería arriesgarse a estar con alguien más y parece que Volde…er…Riddle era su mejor opción.

"Me quedaré contigo," dijo Harry, esperando que no vaya a arrepentirse. "¿puedo tener mi varita de regreso?"

"Por supuesto," dijo Riddle mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba la varita de Harry, dijo, "te regreso tu varita siempre y cuando la uses solamente en caso de emergencias." Riddle pausó y continuo en una voz más suave, "No vas a arrepentirte. Te prometo que ningún daño va a venir hacia ti mientras estés bajo mi cuidado. No soy el hombre más agradable del mundo; incluso mis pensamientos son sarcásticos. Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para retener mis comentarios y continuaré así hasta que te acostumbres a esto" Riddle guiñó. "Por cierto Harry, bienvenido al 'Otro Universo', ¡tenemos galletas!"

"¿Qué?" pregunto Harry, se preguntaba si Riddle perdió la cabeza.

"En realidad estoy satisfecho de que hayas decidido quedarte, tal vez ahora pueda finalmente quitar a Serena de mis espaldas. No luzcas tan preocupado, Harry. Solo espera a que conozcas a mi familia. Vas a encajar impecablemente bien," dijo Riddle, con una sonrisa que le recordó a Dumbledore.

Harry rápidamente creo una lista de verificación en su cabeza:

¿Ir a vivir con Voldemort/Riddle? ¡Listo!

¿Ir a conocer a la familia de Riddle? ¡Listo!

¿Probablemente volverse loco? ¡Listo!

* * *

Aquí estamos con el siguiente de "A Riddled Universe"

Primero que nada, ¡gracias por el apoyo!

Segundo, personalmente me gusta la idea en la que la decision de un par de muggles cambien el futuro del mundo mágico.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Riddle y Harry viajaron mediante un traslador (sin registrar obviamente) hacia la casa Riddle en Little Hangleton, la cual era una hermosa mansión rodeada por una amplia extensión de césped verde similar al terciopelo. Él le explicó a Harry que la entrada frontal de la casa estaba encantada para parecer del tipo muggle en apariencia, mientras que la entrada detrás de esta era para aquellos provenientes del mundo mágico.

Riddle estaba impresionado consigo mismo. La última vez que fue gentil con una persona fue cuando había rescatado a su hijo de su abusivo padre biológico. Riddle suspiró, si continua siendo tan gentil y amable en su hablar, podría perder su título como 'Heredero de Slytherin' y podría ser llamado 'Heredero de Hufflepuff' en cambio. Por mucho que _respete _a los Hufflepuff, estaba orgulloso de su linaje Slytherin, incluso si eso estaba considerado oscuro.

Después de arribar a la casa Riddle, le mostró a Harry el juego de habitaciones que estaba en el tercer piso; era el mismo juego de habitaciones que su nieto de quince años usa cada vez que se queda la noche. "Encontrarás ropas en el armario que pueden ser un poco grandes para ti, pero puedes encogerlas a tu tamaño. La cena será servida en el comedor. Es la tercera habitación a la derecha del vestíbulo de la primera planta. Puedes usar el polvo flu para viajar más rápido. Cualquier cosa más que requieras, por favor siéntete libre de preguntarme a mi o a Shelby, mi elfa doméstica," dijo Riddle y sin querer incomodar al chico, dejo la habitación.

Al entrar a su propia habitación que estaba situada en el segundo pido, Riddle fue alertado por las barreras que le avisan cuando alguien ha entrado a su casa a través de la red flu. La casa Riddle solo está conectada a ciertas casas vía flu a través de una red restringida. Uso el flu para llegar a la sala de estar y vio a Artie descansando en el sofá y hablando con Shelby en lo que aparentaba ser una seria conversación.

"Artie, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Minie?" preguntó Riddle mientras iba a sentarse en la silla opuesta a la de Artie. Shelby desapareció después de que se inclinó ante Riddle.

"¿Qué no puede un sujeto visitar a su mejor amigo? ¿Necesito una carta de invitación?" dijo Artie mientras continuaba comiendo los biscochos de jengibre que Shelby puso en la mesa. "Y respecto a Minie, está visitando a Bella en América y así poder hacer un poco de compras juntas. Por lo tanto, hui, quiero decir, vine aquí para pasar un tiempo de calidad _avec vous_ (1), como el buen chico que soy."

"Por supuesto, estoy eternamente agradecido de tu compañía. ¿Qué podría hacer si el gran Cygnus Arcturus Black no me honra con su presencia? Podría morir de miseria," espetó Riddle.

"¡Wow! ¿Alguien esta irritado? ¿Algo te tapa el sol? (2)" pregunto Artie y esquivo el cojín que Riddle le lanzo.

"he estado manteniendo mi sarcasmo a lo más mínimo. Estoy experimentando los síntomas del síndrome de abstinencia," Riddle suspiró. Era adicto al sarcasmo. Era su propia marca de heroína.

"¿estas enfermo o vas a pasar por un cambio de personalidad? Si es así, dímelo de una vez para poder alertar al Profeta," dijo Artie.

"¿Qué estaban tú y Shelby discutiendo tan atentamente cuando entré a la habitación?" pregunto Riddle, cambiando el tema.

"Estaba preguntando cual era el menú para la cena de esta noche. Esperaba que ella pudiera cocinar mi plato favorito, el Ceviche de camarón. Nadie lo hace tan bien como tu Shelby," dijo Artie lamiendo sus labios en anticipación.

"¡Tú y la Comida! Me pregunto cómo es que consigues mantenerte casado con Minerva cuando está claro que tu corazón pertenece a otra cosa," dijo Riddle exasperadamente.

"Es por eso que están los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Ahora, tu sabes porque ni Minie ni yo nos podemos retirar, moriríamos de inanición. La cocina de Minie es atroz," dijo Artie.

"¿Necesitas seriamente el recordarme ese hecho? Tuve un caso de indigestión que duró días para acabar e incluso la mejor opción para el estómago que tenía no podía hacer nada. Pienso que Minie talvez trataba de envenenarme," dijo Riddle con confianza.

"Minie definitivamente no trataría de envenenarte. Si ella quisiera disponer de ti, ella podría haber usado alguna clase de arma transfigurada. Ella es especialmente talentosa en ese campo, mi Minie," dijo Artie orgullosamente.

"¿Y qué te llevo a tan indivisible descubrimiento? ¿Es el hecho que ella lograra un 'Masterado' en dicha asignatura o es porque ella enseña eso en una escuela de magia?" pregunto Riddle sarcásticamente.

"Te ves cansado, Tom," dijo Artie, ignorando la mofa anterior, "¿no se suponía que estabas en descanso y relajación?"

"Dos palabras, Artie. _Viaje Dimensional,_" dijo Riddle resignadamente.

"¡No de nuevo!" exclamó Artie.

* * *

Harry estaba aburrido. Incluso sabiendo que su cuerpo y magia necesitaban un respiro, estaba inquieto. Le recordaba de sus muchas visitas a la enfermería en Hogwarts, donde tenía una cama propia. Miró por la ventana. El jardín era hermoso; en realidad, la casa se veía mucho más opulenta incluso que la de los Malfoy. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado con los Malfoy en este nuevo mundo.

Harry se inclinó junto a la ventana preguntándose cuando iba a conocer a sus padres y a Sirius. Había tratado de importunar a Riddle para que los lleve a verlos, pero Riddle insistía que Harry debía recuperarse completamente antes que fuera a una 'montaña rusa emocional.' Cuando Harry le pregunto a Riddle como estaba al tanto del entretenimiento muggle, Riddle le señaló que había sido criado en el mundo muggle y que aún se mantenía al tanto de su progreso.

Riddle era amigable (no mucho), le recordaba a Harry de un amigable Moody o una agradable McGonagall. Pero, eso no evitaba a Harry de mantener su varita en mano donde sea que Riddle esté alrededor. Se preguntaba si estaba paranoico, después de todo Riddle no lo había herido; en realidad, Riddle incluso se hizo cargo de él. A pesar de todo, sus escapadas y experiencias cercanas a la muerte le habían enseñado a no tomar nada por sentado.

Harry se dio cuenta que no sabía mucho acerca de la vida de Riddle. Sabía que Riddle era un sanador y tenía una familia. Pero debe haber más sobre el hombre. Harry alcanzó la bolsa de piel de topo que religiosamente llevaba amarrada alrededor de su cuello. Riddle le pregunto acerca de eso y se veía interesado en eso también ya que las bolsas de piel de topo son bastante raras. Harry estaba agradecido que siempre llevaba la bolsa con él. Busco dentro de él (Hermione había lanzado un indetectable hechizo de expansión en él para replicar su pequeña bolsa de cuentas) y sacó de allí su capa de invisibilidad.

Jugo con la capa y entonces tomó una rápida decisión, decidió ir a explorar la casa. Después de todo, Riddle no le dijo exactamente no mirar alrededor de la mansión. Silenciosamente salió de la habitación y trató de abrir las otras puertas en el pasillo, rezando que Riddle no fuera a buscarlo o verlo. Muchas de las puertas eran de madera de caoba clara y cuando la abrió, reveló habitaciones similares a la suya. Harry estaba sorprendido que la mansión aloje tantas habitaciones para invitados. Aun así esas habitaciones no revelan nada sobre la vida de su maestro, entonces continuo sus andanzas. Llego al segundo piso e inmediatamente vio las diferencias. Mientras que las puertas en su habitación eran magnificas, estas puertas tenían un estilo gastado que significaba que eran usadas regularmente.

La primera puerta que vio tenía una pizarra intrincada con las iniciales _'S.W.R'_ marcadas en ella con una florida caligrafía. _'Esta debe ser la habitación de su hija,' _Harry pensó. La habitación permanecía impermeable a todos los Alohomora de Harry. Rindiéndose, Harry se movió a la segunda puerta que tenía las iniciales _'S.A.R.'_ escritas en una delgada caligrafía. _'Talvez nombró a sus hijos con la inicial S. Riddle probablemente nombro a su hijo por Salazar Slytherin,'_ Harry pensó mientras se movía a la siguiente habitación porque sus Alohomora fallaron en abrir la segunda puerta también. Harry trato quitando las barreras de ambas puertas, pero nada funcionó.

Se movió al tercer piso y las barreras que estaban alrededor del piso cayeron rápidamente. Optimista por su éxito, rápidamente entro a la habitación más larga y vio una acogedora y cálida habitación con una chimenea donde los leños crepitaban mágicamente. Los muros estaban llenos con numerosos libros y era difícil decir donde la habitación terminaba. _'esta debe ser la biblioteca de Riddle,' _pensó Harry mientras empezaba a ojear los libros, notando que muchos de los libros en los estantes fueron escritos por famosos autores muggle.

Harry se aproximó al escritorio y abrió el cajón (esperaba que Riddle no se dé cuenta que está rebuscando ente sus pertenencias) el encontró una pila de artículos de periódico con un hechizo de conservación en ellos. Removiendo la capa, Harry se sentó en una silla y comenzó a revisar la pila. El primer papel tenía una pequeña mención de 'Tom' siendo premiado por servicios especiales a la escuela en sus páginas. El siguiente papel era un recorte acerca de la iniciativa 'Asclepios' (3) iniciada por el hospital San Mungo donde los sanadores pueden entrenarse en la medicina muggle y trabajar por un año en hospitales muggle. Una fotografía acompañaba el articulo y un joven Riddle en túnicas de sanador estaba parado orgullosamente en la primera fila junto con la confederación de sanadores, todos ellos de una edad avanzada.

El encabezado del siguiente periódico era _'! Cura para la Licantropía Encontrada ¡ hombres lobo — Una Cosa del Pasado' _este articulo capturo el interés de Harry y comenzó a leer el artículo.

**¡Cura para la Licantropía encontrada! Hombres lobo — Una Cosa del Pasado**

Por Corilianus Moore

_El mundo mágico puede respirar con alivio ya que el siempre enigmático sanador Tom Riddle del hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas y la señorita Melanie Wainwright de la clínica de salud mágica Somerset han revolucionado el mundo mágico inventando una exitosa cura para la licantropía. La confederación internacional de magos (CIM) quienes en el pasado eran firmes en que tal cura era 'ridícula', ahora a la luz de la nueva evidencia, se retractaron de su estamento original._

_"Estamos orgullosos que nuestros Sanadores británicos hayan sido capaces de probar lo imposible, posible y nosotros siempre le dimos nuestro apoyo al 100%," dijo Leonard Bagman, mago supremo del CIM._

_"El mundo mágico nunca terminara de darles a estas maravillosas personas alabanzas," dijo un orgulloso profesor Slughorn, un profesor de la escuela de magia Hogwarts. "Siempre supe que Tom iba a hacerme orgulloso. Es una lástima que la querida Melanie haya provenido de la academia Beauxbatons. Me hubiera encantado poder haberla recolectado…digo…enseñado"_

El artículo continuaba con las más floridas opiniones y alabanzas, por lo tanto Harry se saltó hasta el final.

_Tom Riddle y Melanie Wainwright van a casarse en algunos meses. Esta ilustre pareja va a tener una maravillosa boda en Stonehenge, el más famoso de todos los puntos destacados de toda la Inglaterra mágica. Serena, la hija de la señorita Wainwright de dos años de edad de su anterior matrimonio, será la niña de las flores de esta eminente boda y la lista de invitados incluirá a ilustres magos de todo el mundo. Nosotros, en el diario el Profeta, deseamos a la feliz pareja montones de júbilo y alegría._

La fotografía que acompañaba al artículo era un mayor (que en las previas fotografías) pero feliz Riddle sonriendo a la cámara mientras llevaba a una pequeña niña de dos años en un brazo, mientras su otro brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de una esbelta mujer que se veía igualmente feliz. El trio en la fotografía se veía tan contento que Harry sintió que se estaba entrometiendo en un momento familiar privado. _'entonces ella debe ser su esposa'_ pensó Harry, _'Y Serena es su hijastra.'_

Harry entonces cambio al siguiente articulo y la sonrisa, que se había formado cuando miro la fotografía de la familia, cayó.

El encabezado decía,

**Melanie Wainwright es Encontrada Asesinada una Semana Antes de la Boda**

* * *

(1) avec vous es un término francés que significa "con usted"

(2) originalmente es una frase coloquial que expresa preocupacion pero no sabia como ponerlo

(3)Asclepios es el hijo de Apolo y el dios de los médicos (dato informativo)

Bueno, ¡ahi está! ¿quien será el hijo de Riddle?

Segundo, ¿que creen que le pasó a Melanie?

¿Porque hago estas preguntas?

Gracias por leer y comentar


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

'La vida es cruel,' Harry pensó mientras miraba tristemente a la fotografía que mostraba los destrozados restos de la una vez hermosa Melanie Wainwright. _'Ellos solo habían descubierto una cura que beneficiaría al mundo. ¿Por qué alguien quisiera robarles su merecida felicidad?'_

Al leer el artículo, Harry descubrió que Fenrir Greyback y su manada de rabiosos hombres lobo eran responsables de su muerte. Aparentemente, ellos no apreciaban una 'cura' inventada para hacerlos lucir débiles. Mientras la 'cura' era apreciada por los hombres lobo que querían vivir vidas normales, había algunos hombres lobo como Greyback quienes estaban orgullosos de ser monstruos. Pero, la 'cura' ha neutralizado hacia los hombres lobo en el mundo, por eso es que la manada de Greyback no era tan temida como alguna vez fueron. Entonces, ellos buscaron venganza.

Los ojos de Harry destellaron. ¡Que no daría por pelear contra esa fiera bestia y romperle el cuello a ese monstruo! Greyback era responsable de mucho dolor en su mundo y también era responsable de causar violencia en este mundo igualmente. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry se sintió mal por Riddle. Debió haber sido devastador para Riddle el echar un vistazo al cuerpo de la mujer que amó.

El articulo también contenía un 'En Memoria' de Melanie Wainwright y leyéndolo, Harry se dio cuenta que ella era una respetada maestra de pociones y una periodista en Pociones Semanales, una popular revista emitida por el Diario El Profeta. Ella solía conducir sus investigaciones en la clínica Somerset, la cual financiaba su investigación. El artículo hablaba de su anterior matrimonio y de la trágica muerte de su primer esposo a causa de alguna razón no revelada del departamento de misterios. Su primer esposo era un Inefable. El artículo contenía elogios hacia ella y había muchas citas de la gente que declaraba que la querida Melanie iba a ser 'una gran pérdida para el mundo mágico.' El artículo también mencionaba que Riddle no estaba disponible para comentarios.

Harry se movió al siguiente artículo.

**Fenrir Greyback y su Manada En Azkaban**

Por Corilianus Moore

_Después de la sorpresiva muerte de Melanie Wainwright que devasto al mundo mágico, un equipo de aurores dedicados liderados por el Auror Alastor Moody y el Auror Rufus Scrimgeour fue responsables de aprehender al notorio Fenrir Greyback y su manada de doce hombres lobos. Ellos estaban en custodia cuando la 'cura' fue forzosamente administrada a todos ellos, curando así a esas 'enfermas' criaturas de su aflicción._

_El sanador Riddle, quien es responsable de inventar la cura y el prometido de la difunta Wainwright, está actualmente propagando la administración obligatoria de la 'cura'. La resolución fue pasada hoy en el Winzegamot por unanimidad, la única objeción provino de la señorita Dolores Umbridge quien es la opinión de que la única forma de resolver el problema de los hombres lobos es decapitarlos._

_"Ellos son magos como nosotros. Solo una persona con sangre mágica puede contraer la licantropía. Los muggles mueren si su sangre se contamina con el gen 'Licantropía'. Espero que con la administración de la cura, los hombres lobos puedan ganar aceptación en la sociedad y tener vidas normales," dijo Riddle. Cuando se le pidió comentar sobre la captura de Greyback, el declino declarando que estaba ocupado con otras cosas._

_El ministerio estará implementando el 'programa licantrocura' desde ahora, lo que auxilia a nulificar el problema de hombres lobos en el mundo mágico. El costo de la implementación de este programa va a ser costeado por el ministerio mismo._

Harry leyó el artículo de nuevo. ¿Era Riddle un _maldito_ santo? Ellos asesinaron a su prometida, dejándola desangrarse hasta la muerte y en lugar de cazar a la manada, el propagaba los derechos de los hombres lobos. Si Greyback hubiera dañado a sus amigos, él hubiera cazado al monstruo, sin esperar a que los aurores hagan su trabajo. Azkaban era demasiado bueno para Greyback y su manada. Harry esperaba que los dementores hubieran tenido una buena comida con ellos.

Harry se movió al siguiente artículo y se congeló. El artículo estaba datado seis meses después del previo artículo. El encabezado decía.

**Greyback y su Manada Exterminado en Azkaban**

Por Corilianus Moore

_Los aurores confirmaron hoy que Fenrir Greyback y su manada de hombres lobo fueron encontrados asesinados hoy en sus celdas de la prisión Azkaban. Cuando los guardias fueron a investigar el asunto, encontraron que Greyback y su manada se habían desangrado hasta morir desde sus antebrazos izquierdos. Los aurores confirmaron que no era un suicidio._

_"Un gran griterío fue lo que habían escuchado otros prisioneros, pero desde que los hombres lobos eran buscadores de atención desde su encarcelación en Azkaban, no les prestaron atención. No se sospecha de la participación de los dementores," dijo el ministro Bagnold cuando salía del ministerio de magia._

_"Por ahora, no tenemos sospechosos. Somos de la opinión de que la manada parece haber sido parte de algun culto en el que poseían marcas en sus antebrazos, pero no estamos seguros, ya que no habían estado marcados antes de su estadía en Azkaban. Estamos investigando la posibilidad de que la manada se uniera a algun culto mientras estaban en Azkaban con el fin de que puedan ser capaces de volver a su condición de 'hombres lobo'. Estamos en el proceso de entrevistar a los otros prisioneros," dijo el auror Rufus Scrimgeour._

_La marca que había sido vista en los antebrazos izquierdos era un tatuaje inusual que nunca antes se había visto. Cuando el profeta consulto al experto en runas antiguas del ministerio, Bartolomé Larkins, negó que el tatuaje tuviera una importancia histórica o mágica ya que no era una runa._

_Si alguno de los lectores tiene alguna información relacionada a este tatuaje, por favor contacte al departamento de aurores inmediatamente. Una imagen del 'tatuaje' está mostrada debajo de este artículo._

Harry miró aturdido la imagen. Había visto esa marca antes. La había visto en la copa mundial, en Hogwarts después de la muerte de Dumbledore y en los antebrazos izquierdos de cada mortífago en existencia. Una marca que enviaba escalofríos a cada persona en el mundo mágico – la marca tenebrosa.

* * *

"¿Cómo es Harry? Tu realmente piensas que ha tenido una vida difícil." Pregunto Artie tranquilamente.

"Estoy seguro de ello," dijo Riddle cansadamente, "Olvidas que soy el sanador principal en la sala de daños por encantamientos intensivos (1). He sanado también a muchos aurores, incluyendo a Moody quien merece una mención especial. Aun así, ninguno de mis otros pacientes ha experimentado las atrocidades que Harry parece haber pasado. No puede tener el más fuerte de los escudos de oclumencia pero parece tener algunas barreras cubriendo sus deseos más intensos y experiencias más dolorosas. Pero, esa no es la cosa que más me asusta del chico."

Riddle pauso y giro su varita con sus dedos, añadió tranquilamente, "Mi magia lo reconoce. Nagini me dijo que huele como yo también, su esencia mágica es similar a la mía. Yo creo…" Riddle se detuvo y caminó hasta su gaveta de licores, colocó dos generosas porciones de wiski de fuego en dos vasos. Dándole un vaso a Artie, Riddle bebió el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo.

Riddle se hundió en su silla y colocó su vaso en la mesa junto a él y comenzó a examinar al vaso atentamente.

"¿Qué es lo que te asusta?" pregunto Artie inclinándose hacia adelante.

"Harry acaba de entrar a mi estudio y ahora mismo está leyendo los artículos que estaban asegurados en mi cajón," dijo Riddle, sus ojos no dejaban el vaso.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Harry es un chico naturalmente curioso. He tenido que tratar con chicos de su edad. Siempre tienen sus narices metidas en donde no deberían. Me sorprende que aún no lo hayas detenido," dijo Artie ceñudo.

"He asegurado el estudio por mi cuenta. Solo yo puedo accesar a esa habitación. Esa habitación incluso evita que Shelby entre. Pero, la habitación le permitió a Harry entrar. Solo soy notificado de esto cuando abrió mis cajones, los cuales aseguré yo mismo para que me notifique en caso de que lo haya abierto. Me notifica cuando _Yo_ abro los cajones. ¿No entiendes las repercusiones de esto, Artie?" pregunto Riddle agitadamente, "este no es un simple caso de magia simpática. Esto va más allá de los reinos de la magia que haya visto. Pienso…no estoy seguro, pero de alguna manera él ha replicado mi esencia mágica, mi firma y núcleo. Incluso gemelos exactamente idénticos no tienen el mismo núcleo mágico. La única otra situación en la que he visto algo así es cuando…"

"¿Cuándo, Riddle?" pregunto Artie, su voz estaba vacilante y cuando miro en los ojos de Riddle se dio cuenta. "el núcleo mágico del otro Sirius debió haber sido exactamente igual al núcleo del Sirius de este mundo."

"¡Exacto!" exclamó Riddle, "Parece que Harry y _no Voldemort _es mi contraparte en la dimensión alterna. Pienso que tengo que decirle a Dumbledore acerca de mis sospechas. Él debe tener alguna teoría."

"¿Es posible? Parece un poco descabellado," dijo Artie incrédulo.

"No descartes la posibilidad, Artie; todo es posible, cuando se trata de la magia. Nagini me dijo que el chico también es un hablante de pársel," dijo Riddle tranquilamente.

"¡Pero es un Potter! Ellos no tienen conexión alguna con la línea de los Slytherin," dijo Artie con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Sé que eso hace mi teoría mucho más plausible. Debe haber algo en _ese chico _que me recuerda a mí mismo cuando era joven. El asustado mirar en sus ojos y su magia…la reconozco como mía," dijo Riddle.

Se creó una inconfortable pausa en la habitación.

"Mencionaste algo llamado 'Voldemort.' ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Artie.

Riddle suspiró, "Esa es una historia para otra ocasión. Aun no conozco todos los detalles. Harry ahora mismo está leyendo los artículos."

"Acerca…" dijo Artie tranquilamente.

"Si," replico Riddle monótonamente.

"¿No deberías detenerlo?" pregunto Artie, quien sabia cuan dolorosos los artículos eran para Riddle, el hombre que apreciaba como un hermano.

"Si lo hago, el probablemente encuentra otra forma. Desafortunadamente, él también va a tener preguntas que no desearía responder," dijo Riddle.

Otro silencio lleno la habitación.

Riddle miro al reloj que colgaba en el muro, "Bueno, es hora de la cena. Espero que Harry se nos una muy pronto."

"¿Me reconocerá?" preguntó Artie.

"Estaría preocupado si no lo hiciera," dijo Riddle mientras los dos amigos se levantaban y entraban al comedor. "ese chico es peculiar. ¡Pero yo también lo soy!"

* * *

(1) La sala de daños por encantamientos intensivos es lo más parecido que he podido traducir a una sala en la que el daño por encantamientos es mucho mas grave (como la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos en un hospital)

Bueno, me tardé al traducir pero aquí está el capitulo.

Lamento mucho la demora y de todos modos espero que les guste el capitulo

Gracias por leer y comentar


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota de la autora: Un enorme agradecimiento a todos mis lectores. Los reviews que he recibido son muy interesantes y alentadores. Espero que todos disfruten este capitulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

¡Riddle asesino a Greyback y su manada! Esa es la única respuesta. Harry froto sus ojos. Quería confiar en Riddle y ahí, en frente de él, recibe la máxima prueba de que el hombre es peligroso. _'Pero, el no mató a Greyback por la diversión en ello. Greyback mató a su prometida, seguramente está justificado,'_ pensó Harry.

_'el asesinato nunca está justificado. Aun así, si voy a convertirme en auror, ¿no estarían confiándome en matar a los tipos malos? Esa era una de las primeras lecciones que aprendí en el cuerpo de aurores – el aturdir es una cosa del pasado,' _pensó Harry.

Harry tenía suerte de que la propia maldición asesina de Voldemort haya rebotado hacia él, ¿hubiera sido capaz de matar a Voldemort de otra manera? ¿Podría Harry haber usado la maldición asesina en Voldemort o en los mortífagos para proteger a la gente que ama? Harry no estaba seguro.

Incluso cuando se enfrentaba con mortífagos que querían matarlo, su primer instinto había sido desarmarlos. _Entonces, ¿Cómo pudo Riddle matar a esos lobos a sangre fría?_

Tan pronto como Harry pensó eso, la visión de la señora Weasley matando a Bellatrix inundo su cabeza. _'¿no había él felicitado a la señora Weasley por matar a Bellatrix? ¿Acaso sintió remordimiento por la muerte de Bellatrix?'_ no del todo, Harry estaba agradecido que Bellatrix esté muerta; él nunca había considerado a la señora Weasley como una asesina, de hecho.

_'ella estaba defendiendo a sus hijos. También quería vengar la muerte de uno de sus hijos. Seguramente está justificado.'_ Tan pronto como ese pensamiento entró en su cabeza, Harry se dio cuenta de cuan hipócrita era. Era fácil para él señalar a Riddle como un asesino, cuando en realidad se comportó de la misma manera en la que la señora Weasley lo hizo. Pero él sabe que la señora Weasley nunca lo dañaría, mientras que no estaba seguro sobre Riddle…

Pero, Riddle no tenía los ojos de un asesino. Harry recordaba sus memorias del joven Riddle que Dumbledore le había mostrado y no pudo evitar notar las diferencias. El Riddle en este mundo tenía una mirada cálida mientras que el Riddle en su mundo original tenía una fría y calculadora mirada en sus ojos incluso cuando era un niño.

La aparición de la marca tenebrosa era terrorífica. Si Riddle no se convirtió en Voldemort, entonces ¿Cómo rayos pudo haber estado esa horripilante calavera en este mundo? Riddle definitivamente tuvo las inclinaciones para convertirse en Voldemort, la marca tenebrosa era una prueba de ello. Tal vez, es Voldemort después de todo, llevando sus nefastas operaciones en las sombras. Mostrando su imagen como sanador en público para poder engañar a todo el ingenuo público. ¿Qué tal si todo esto fuera el síndrome Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hide (1)? La teoría era plausible, pero no por eso menos aterradora. Todos tienen sus fallas, incluso Harry no era perfecto. Pero, el pensar que Riddle estaba jugando tan astuto juego era terrorífico.

Harry no quería hacer suposiciones tampoco. Se seguía sintiendo culpable por Snape. Si solo hubiera confiado en el juicio de Dumbledore, en lugar de adherirse a sus infantiles suposiciones. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad de agradecerle a Snape por protegerlo. Harry no quería cometer el mismo error con Riddle- la culpa es una horrible emoción y Harry se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en maldecir a esa particular emoción.

Harry suspiró. Quería confiar en Riddle, quería creer que el mundo que había entrado era perfecto, y aun así no podía ignorar sus instintos que le advertían que estaba metiéndose en un problema. Ni quería saber qué forma iba a tomar. Esto preocupaba a Harry.

* * *

Cuando el reloj señalo las ocho, Harry se dio cuenta que era hora de la cena. Uso el flu para llegar a la sala de estar y miro alrededor. Todo era resplandeciente. Nunca había sabido que Riddle era tan rico, ¿o era a causa de la magia? Harry no estaba seguro.

Se preguntaba dónde estaba Riddle, así que llamo a Shelby quien le dijo que el maestro Riddle estaba esperando por el en el comedor. Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, no puedo evitar sujetar con su mano su varita y mantenerla cerca. Sabía que Riddle no iba a dañarlo, ¿_o podría?_ El artículo había sacado a Harry de balance.

Cuando Harry entro a la habitación, vio a Riddle de pie en la habitación con otro hombre que parecía tener la misma edad. Harry parpadeo y entonces volvió a parpadear. El hombre lucia como una versión vieja de Draco Malfoy, excepto por el hecho que él tenia cabello castaño.

Harry quería preguntarle a Riddle acerca de la Marca tenebrosa, pero lo pensó mejor. _'Lo haré cuando estemos solos. No quiero confrontarlo cuando tenemos compañía, especialmente cuando la compañía esta del favor de Riddle.'_

"Tú debes ser Harry," dijo el hombre parecido a Draco Malfoy.

"Bueno, por supuesto que es Harry. ¿Quién crees que es entonces? ¿Stan Shunpike?" dijo Riddle mientras sonreía de lado al hombre. Entonces se volteó hacia Harry, quien permanecía callado durante la presentación, Riddle dijo, "Este es Cygnus Black"

"¡No me llames Cygnus!" dijo el hombre mientras que su cabello se tornaba a un matiz rojo. Harry saltó.

"Mis disculpas, este es Cygnus Black, quien prefiere ser llamado por su segundo nombre, Arcturus," dijo Riddle con una sonrisa que parecía todo menos de disculpa.

"Pero prefiero ser llamado Artie o profesor Black. Enseño Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts y como te habrás dado cuenta, también soy un metamorfomago," dijo Artie quien extendía su mano hacia Harry, quien tentativamente la tomó. "¡Tu también quisieras cambiarte el nombre si fuera el latín para 'Cisne'!" dijo Artie mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Si odias tanto tu nombre, ¿Por qué le diste a tus hijas nombres tan peculiares? "Pregunto Riddle mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

"¡no son peculiares!" Artie protesto, mientras comenzaba a enmantequillar su pan, "¡tienen carácter!"

"Oh, por supuesto. Nombraste a una de tus hijas 'Andrómeda' cuando tu bien sabias que su homónimo tenía la esperanza de que un héroe la rescatara, mientras estaba atada a una roca como sacrificio esperando ser devorada por un monstruo come carne. Admirable, realmente y nombrar a tu otra hija como un hombre griego que se enamoró de su reflejo es la guinda del pastel, y entonces terminaste en shock cuando Narcissa resulto vano. Realmente, la única hija que has nombrado adecuadamente ha sido Bellatrix," dijo Tom mientras cortaba los vegetales en su plato.

Harry comenzó a toser y miro al hombre que era el padre de Bellatrix Lestrange. "tranquilo, hijo," dijo Artie quien estaba cuidando que su vaso de vino no cayera en la otra mano.

Harry se preguntaba si se iba a encontrar que Bellatrix Lestrange estaba defendiendo los derechos de los muggles. Nada lo sorprendería a estas alturas. _'Eso sería bastante bizarro, pero no estaría sorprendido. Talvez, ella también adopta nacidos de muggle huérfanos en su tiempo libre. ¡Espera lo inesperado!'_

"¿Quién es Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry?" pregunto Riddle, confusión escrita sobre todo su rostro. Harry miro a Riddle y se dio cuenta que el debió haber leído sus pensamientos.

"Su hija, señor Black," dijo Harry preguntándose de nuevo como terminará esta peculiar situación.

"Mi Bella no se casó con un Lestrange," dijo Artie frunciendo el ceño.

"Dimensiones Alternas," dijo Riddle.

"Bella se casó con Martin Lapisky. Es un mago americano que se especializa en los tratos magos-centauros. Ambos viven en América ahora," dijo Artie.

"¿Narcissa sigue viajando con su esposo?" preguntó Riddle.

"Melvin y ella están actualmente en Francia, están pasando las vacaciones de verano con sus hijos," dijo Artie.

"¿Narcissa no se casó con Lucius Malfoy?" pregunto Harry sorprendido.

Riddle rio audiblemente mientras los ojos de Artie se abrían.

"¿Malfoy? ¿Tú piensas que ese fanático de la sangre pura se hubiera casado con mi hija? ¡Debes estar loco! Malfoy nunca siquiera consideraría eso si podría significar que la línea Malfoy no permanecería pura y si mi hija consideraría casarse con él, la desheredaría," dijo Artie con desprecio, "Imagínate estar relacionado con Abraxas Malfoy, no me hagas perder mi apetito."

"Pensé que usted es un sangre pura," dijo Harry. Riddle resoplo.

"Por supuesto, soy un sangre pura; aunque estoy seguro que me madre tenía sangre de troll en sus venas. ¡La forma en la que gruñe! Pero no estoy a la altura de los altos estándares determinados por los Black. Para el horror infinito de mis padres, me casé con 'una mestiza'," dijo Artie con un suspiro disimulado. "terminé siendo eliminado del tapete familiar por esa causa. Fue el momento más orgulloso de mi vida," dijo Artie secándose una lagrima imaginaria de su ojo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mientras procesaba la nueva información, _'Esto significa que las hermanas Black no son sangre puras. ¡Esperen un minuto! ¿Qué hay acerca de Draco Malfoy?' _Harry pensó.

"¿tiene Lucius un hijo llamado Draco?" pregunto Harry.

"Lucius no tiene ninguna progenie que cargue su ilustre apellido. ¡Pobre tipo! Creo que tiene algo que ver con los muchos años de endogamia," dijo Riddle mirando fijamente a Artie, quien rodo los ojos.

'_¡No Draco Malfoy! ¡Whoa! Este mundo es perfecto,'_ pensó Harry. Quería hacer un baile de celebración, pero se frenó a sí mismo. No quería hacerse vulnerable, especialmente en la presente compañía.

Los ojos de Riddle flotaron hasta las puertas del comedor y dijo, "parece que tenemos un invitado."

"¿Quién?" pregunto Artie mientras se colocaba de pie inmediatamente.

"Mi hijo. Debe estar preocupado por mí. Odio cuando mis hijos tratan de 'hacerse cargo' de mí. Soy el padre, no ellos," dijo Riddle suspirando.

Harry se puso rígido. Se preguntaba si el hijo se asemejaba a su padre. _'esto puede ser bueno… o malo,'_ Harry pensó ya que no estaba seguro en absoluto. Solo entonces, las puertas se abrieron y la última persona en el mundo que Harry haya esperado ver hizo su camino dentro de la habitación.

"Buenas noches," dijo educadamente y cuando Harry se volvió a mirarlo, ojos obsidiana se encontraron con sus esmeraldas.

Harry inmediatamente se desmayó. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Después de todo, las últimas palabras que este hombre le dijo siguen resonando en su cabeza.

_'Mírame'_

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente episodio. A estas alturas alguien debio haber adivinado quien es el hijo de Riddle.

¿Como reaccionarán todos al ver a Harry de ese modo?

Gracias por leer y comentar


End file.
